Undercover Attraction
by Nekamille
Summary: 'I'm sorry what? Me? Him? Couple? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no and no'   'Seriously Lisbon seven no's? Now that is just hurtful.'   Jane and Lisbon get an undercover mission as a couple but undercover missions with Jane never go as expected do they?
1. Chapter 1  The mission and a pencil

**CHAPTER 1- The mission and a pencil**

**Hello everyone **

**So here is me at 2 am getting a sudden urge to write another story. So basically I know the undercover bit is a classic but I'll try to spice it up a bit as the stories go on. **

**So yes I hope you enjoy it. Huge Simon Baker's fan here. I hope Lisbon and Jane will one day get together or at least that the show will offer more flirtatious funny scenes between them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mentalist. If I did Lisbon and Jane would already have gotten married by now :P**

**READ, ENJOY and Reviews are very much appreciated **

Teresa Lisbon hated to be woken up at 7:30 every morning to go to work. However what Lisbon hated even more, was being woken up at 6:30 by the sound of her cell-phone.

'This better be worth it.' She mumbled as she picked up the buzzing phone.

'Lisbon.' She tried to say hiding her lack of sleep in her tone.

'This is Officer Murray. I am afraid we have a situation here regarding a certain Patrick Jane. He asked us to call you, I am afraid he needs you to bail him out.'

Lisbon closed her eyes in frustration. 'What did he do this time?'

[…]

'_Do not punch him in the nose when you see him. Stay calm Lisbon, control your urges_.' She told herself as she entered the police station.

'Hello I am here to post bail for Patrick Jane. An officer called me.'

'Oh yes thank god you are here to get him out of here. He has been nothing but trouble. How do you ever get him to shut up? Because dear god the man can't stop talking!'

'Oh believe me I know…' Lisbon sighed.

A few minutes later Lisbon could hear the sound of a voice she so well knew and so often irritated her to the point of having sudden urges for violence.

'Ah Lisbon how lovely of you to be here. Have you met Officer Murray over here? Lovely fellow. However didn't want to bring me a cup of tea when I was quite thirsty.'

'Oh Jane how tragic! Your life must be so difficult right now.' Lisbon responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'I know Lisbon. That is why we should definitely go for tea afterwards. I am parched.'

'Here are all the papers. Let me just tell you I admire you as his wife. He must be quite a handful.'

Lisbon opened her mouth in protest but Jane was quicker as he grabbed her by the waist and smiled.

'Oh well you wouldn't believe it like this but this one is a fighter. And you will never find someone more stubborn than her. She's feisty. Aren't you darling?' He winked at her. As much as she wanted to kill him right now, she forced herself to smile.

'Sure sweetheart. Says the man who just got into prison for trespassing on private property.'

'In my defense I didn't know you couldn't go in a museum at night. Last I knew, museums were public places. Plus it's not like I actually entered the damn monument, I was just having a nice night stroll in the gardens, which were just lovely by the way, quite the romantic spot we should definitely go sometimes honey. This time I promise you, it will be in broad day light when it is legal to take a stroll there.'

'That sounds like such a wonderful idea. Well that is if you are alive until then because I am not sure you are going to survive much longer if I have to bail you out of prison again.'

'Watch your words dear. Death threats are actually serious in a police station. Therefore I ask you Officer Murray to be my first witness at the stand if she ever attempts murder.'

'Yes sure. Sign here and you are good to go.' Lisbon did so, mumbled a vague thank you at the officer and stepped out of the station followed by her consultant.

As soon as they were out she turned around to face him. Her eyes were sparkling with anger.

'Right now I am trying my best to not punch you in the nose.'

'Oh please Lisbon for the trespassing it was just atrocious, I mean the gate was open I didn't know it was closed at night.'

'Who goes for a walk at four in the morning?'

'I couldn't sleep. And secondly if you are mad about the whole husband and wife thing, let me say you are an excellent actress. Are you sure you haven't taken drama before?'

'Oh please Jane that was only for your own amusement.'

'Well it was entertaining nonetheless. And you loved it admit it.' He smirked at her.

'Oh please. I loved being married to you? Now that's impossible because you are the biggest pain in the ass I know.'

'But you find me charming.'

'I… I… no I don't! See arrogance and annoyance are usually not something I found charming in a man.'

'Oh Lisbon this could have been such a good comeback without the stammer and the hesitant pauses in between. Oh but it is okay you find me charming, I have been told that quite a few times.'

'Oh and modest, which is also part of your charm I'm guessing?'

'Well Lisbon you are coming around to it. I am proud you have finally accepted your attraction towards me.'

Lisbon stopped to face him. Anger once again took over her self-controlled rationalism.

'Stop flattering yourself! I do not hold any attraction towards you! I'll admit you are charming, for those who find being pompous charming but that stops there!'

'I believe you've just jumped from denial to anger.' He retorted wittingly.

'Just get in the car Jane!'

'Only if you admit you're attracted to me.'

'Fine then stay here. I don't care.' She got into the car but before she could start the engine, Jane opened the door and got in.

She looked at him, raising one eyebrow and trying her best not to smile.

'I want tea and for that I need to go back to the office.'

'Yes right. Tea not defeat.' Lisbon responded.

'Who said I was defeated? Even if you didn't admit it out loud yet doesn't be your attraction for me isn't true.' He wiggled his eyebrows as she just sighed desperately.

[…]

They had been in the office for a few hours now and Lisbon had ignored him since she had stepped in her own office. Jane was getting bored when Van Pelt approached him.

'Hightower wants to see you and Lisbon in her office. She said it was urgent.'

'Thank you Van Pelt. I'll get Lisbon.' He said a little too joyfully which worried the red head who couldn't imagine what he was up to. He noticed Lisbon's frustration towards him since this morning but she knew he would just continue to tease her nevertheless.

Jane approached Lisbon's office and leaned against the doorframe, watching her. She suddenly noticed his presence but merely gave him a glance and focused back to the files lying on her table. Jane simply smirked.

'Lisbon I came to ask you a very important question.'

Lisbon raised her head as he approached her slowly, making the scene dramatic. He looked at her deep in her eyes and uttered slowly :

'Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?'

'Whaaat?' she blurted out, opening her eyes in shock.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. 'You should see your face right now. Priceless is a bit of an understatement.'

'Jane what do you want? Before I actually throw a stapler in you face!'

'Let's not get feisty shall we. Hightower wants to see us.'

She mumbled a few curses and they both walked to their boss's office.

'Jane, Lisbon come quickly. I have a mission for the both of you.'

'We are here Boss.' Lisbon responded as they both sat in front of her.

'Are you familiar with the name Lorenzo Van Miletto?'

'Billionaire. Owns like half of Los Angeles. Banker I believe.' Jane suddenly responded as Lisbon gave him an intrigued look for this surprising knowledge as he usually hated rich people.

'Well he was killed a few days ago. However we believe one of his partners did it. But as you might have guessed the world Mr. Van Miletto lived in is quite impenetrable and without actually being on the inside we will never know the truth. When a killer has resources, it is impossible to catch him.'

'And what can we do to help then?' Lisbon asked as Jane only smiled, knowing very well what was coming.

'Well I believe our dear boss wants the both of us to go undercover.'

'Undercover? But as what…?' she asked a tad confused.

'Well you and Mr. Jane here will be portraying a rich couple and will infiltrate the world of Mr. Van Miletto.'

Lisbon opened her eyes flabbergasted. 'I'm sorry what? Me? Him? Couple? Oh no, no, no, no, no,no and no.'

'Seriously Lisbon seven no's? Now that is just hurtful.' Jane teased.

'Don't worry Lisbon it won't be for long.'

'Why can't Van Pelt do it?'

'Because Van pelt isn't as experienced as you are and Jane is an excellent actor. He will be very useful and you will be there in case anything happens.'

Lisbon looked at her feet. _Why me?_ She thought.

'Well Agent, Jane, I will give you all the information tomorrow as your mission will start in two days. And do not worry Lisbon it won't be for a long time.'

Lisbon nodded and they both stepped out of the office.

'Come on Lisbon it won't be so bad. You did admit you find me charming.'

'Oh please Jane! This is the worse mission ever! I have not only to spend most of my time with you, but I also have to spend that time actually playing your girlfriend!'

'Well think of it that way: maybe after that you will start to embrace your attraction towards and truly…' He didn't finish his sentence as she threw a pencil at his chest which she grabbed from Rigby's table.

'See now that's the spirit! But it kinda hurt though. Let's try it with less enthusiasm shall we?'

Lisbon only shut the door to her office. God this was going to be a long week…


	2. Chapter 2  Undeniable attraction

**Chapter 2 – Undeniable attraction**

**Hello there **

**I know quick update right? :P well I got really inspired for this story and you will see that this chapter is A LOT longer than the first one. Well that is because the first one was more like an introduction to the story. Here the story begins and things start to become interesting ;)**

**A BIG THANK YOU for all the reviews. Didn't think I could get so many in only 48 hours. They were very touching and they did encourage me to write more. Oh and before I forget if you have any requests for this story, please do tell me I would be happy to oblige to any suggestions.**

**READ, ENJOY and as always Reviews are always loved and cherished 3**

[…]

'Here are your new identities, with your new social security number.' Hightower briefed the two agents as they were walking through the CBI office.

'Patrick Van Price. I like it, has a ring to it, don't you think Lisbon?'

'Oh yes Jane, sounds like you are a rich man now.' Jane retorted not without a touch of sarcasm.

'I see what you did there. Because Price associated to money, Money. Price. Money. Price. Get it?'

Lisbon hit him on the shoulder. 'Yes Jane we get it. Now would you please be quiet or do I have to make you shut up? If it is the latter I guarantee you it will be painful. On your hand that is.'

'Ouch. You know Lisbon I think you carry too much violence in you. Particularly towards me, now I think that is quite interesting…'

He gave her his signature smirk which would make any women melt in front of him but Lisbon merely shot him an angry glare knowing very well how to avoid his charms.

'Well Jane have you never thought that this violence comes from the fact that you annoy the crap out of me? For someone whose job relies on his observation skills, I believe here Jane you failed to notice my very explicit frustration towards you.'

'Interesting you would choose the word frustration.' He wiggled his eyebrows but before he could continue with his witty innuendo, Hightower cut the bickering couple.

'Jane, Lisbon we don't have a lot of time to brief you on the mission, I love the fact that you are taking this bickering couple part very much at heart but we should let you know as much as possible on the case at hand.'

Lisbon nodded slightly embarrassed by the fact she had almost forgotten about Hightower's presence. That man could just be so infuriating at times.

'You Lisbon are Teresa Andrews. You both come from a rich family. You are engaged to Patrick here and soon to be married. You two just moved here a few days ago from Venice where you, Patrick, worked in an Italian bank.'

'Wait I thought we were just supposed to be a couple? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Now I actually have to be engaged, like actually be planning on marrying him?' Lisbon rambled confused and her tone definitely showing frustration.

'See it as a commitment Lisbon. That way you can't actually cheat on me because you are promised to me.'

'But Jane I wouldn't actually cheat on you because this is a pretend engagement!'

'Fine then you can't fake cheat on me. Better?'

'Yes much better.'

'I bet our fake marriage will be lovely. I see white roses on the floor, in some beautiful garden, actually the one I was telling about yesterday, you know at the museum? It is really nice and definitely has that romantic touch to it.'

'You want to get fake married somewhere you got arrested for trespassing in?' Lisbon asked dumfounded.

'People won't actually know. It's not like we are going to invite Officer Murray at our fake wedding. Plus there's a small lake, think how lovely it would be to say our fake vows as the wind is gently blowing on the calm water.'

'A lake is actually a very good idea. Then I can throw you in it anytime during the fake ceremony if I have an urge to suddenly kill you.'

'Mmm on second thought a lake doesn't sound like such a good idea…' Jane immediately replied.

Hightower chose this moment to cough loudly before Lisbon could continue the planning of their so called fake marriage.

'Agents please! I am more than happy you are arguing about how to plan your marriage….'

'Fake marriage.' Lisbon instantly cut her.

'Yes well fake marriage but please remember we have a deadline so could you please ignore each other for two minutes? Then after that you have more than enough time to talk about venues, flowers, location of the wedding and all that goes with it.'

Hightower handed them a file with the picture of a dark haired man.

'Our prime suspect is Emmanuel Boccelli. He was one of Lorenzo's partners. Your first mission will be to befriend this man and to get invited to this very exclusive party he is having on Saturday night. We need to have access to his home and the only way we can do that is through you two and this party. Your first mission will be in one of the places Lorenzo spent most of his free time: the Royal Girton club. Tonight you will have the opportunity to go to this club, which you are now new members.'

She handed them their membership cards.

'The club is having an Easter dinner tonight with a special buffet and dancing. I must warn you the world you are about to enter is based on money. Don't let looks deceive you; these people will only be interested in you if you show the same interest in investment as them.'

'Okay so I believe a great amount of convincing lying is in play.' Jane added.

'Well that shouldn't be too hard for you Jane. You are a natural in the art of deception.'

'Well Lisbon I believe that is one of the nicest things you ever said to me. But no worries you will discover that deception is not the only thing I am good at.' He winked at her mischievously while she rolled her eyes, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at his closeness.

'Okay guys I am asking for 30 more seconds and then you can banter slash kill each other after that. Although try to wait for this mission to be over to act over any kind of murderous urge. Now that you are pretty much briefed on your day's mission and your target, Lisbon you will follow Van Pelt and Jane you follow Rigsby. They will tell you any last details and prepare you for tonight's dinner.'

'Prepare us as in attire wise?' Jane asked.

'No Jane they are preparing us for the next big New York marathon.' Lisbon responded sarcastically to his comment.

'So that is it.' Hightower quickly uttered joyfully, clapping her hands together before another fight would ensue from Lisbon's sarcasm. 'Go now. We are on a deadline.'

As she said those words Van Pelt and Risgby appeared in front of them. Before Jane and Lisbon parted, Jane turned to her one last time.

'Oh honey stop looking worried I bet you are going to look lovely in a dress.'

'Call me honey one more time and you will be wearing the same dress sweetheart.' She added wittingly. Van Pelt dragged Lisbon away from the consultant. _Boy this mission promises to be something_ she thought.

[…]

'Van Pelt I don't know.' Lisbon said eying the dress the red head was showing her.

She had spent the last hour being pampered by CBI professional stylists. Manicure, Pedicure, Hair, Makeup, she had had all that was needed. Now was the time to get dressed.

'Lisbon hush. It will look just amazing on you now go try it on.'

'But….'

'No buts, it's an order.' Lisbon rolled her eyes to her authoritative tone and walked inside the changing room.

'Okay Van Pelt here I come. Promise not to laugh.'

When Lisbon appeared in Van pelt's eyesight, the red hand opened her mouth completely flabbergasted by the sight of Lisbon in that dress. It went just above the knee, sexy but still appropriate. It highlighted perfectly her curves.

'Oh my god Lisbon you are so gorgeous. You are going to make some rich women jealous as their husbands direct their attention towards you tonight.'

'So it looks okay then?' Lisbon asked still a little unconvinced by the agent's statement.

'It looks more than just okay Lisbon, you look more than amazing.'

Lisbon blushed slightly. She did have to admit that the dress was quite nice.

'Okay so here is the last touch and then we definitely have to go if we don't want to miss the deadline.' Van Pelt said as she handed Lisbon a small shiny object. When Lisbon looked closer she saw it was actually a ring. A beautiful diamond ring.

'Is this supposed to be my engagement ring?' she said completely taken aback by the beauty of the piece of jewelry.

'Yes well it's part of the whole undercover make belief. I must admit it looks very nice, and very expensive at that. Okay so put it on and let's go!'

Lisbon did what she was told to do and took a few seconds to admire the ring on her finger. Well being engaged might be an endearing experience, but she must admit if this was her engagement ring, Jane had impeccable taste.

[…]

Patrick Jane was never the surprised type. After what he went through, losing his daughter and his wife to the brutal doings of a serial killer, he rarely experienced that shocked-mouth ajar-eyes opened feeling. However this night was an exception as he first laid eyes on Lisbon. His mouth went dry, his eyes wide opened. It was completely unexpected how beautiful she looked as the moon light gently brushed her face. He had always found Lisbon beautiful sure, but he had to admit her work attires weren't the most flattering clothes a woman could wear.

Lisbon blushed as she approached a completely astounded Jane. She stared down at the floor slightly embarrassed by the fact that Jane was almost blissfully ignorant that he was at this very moment almost ravishing her with only his eyes.

'Oh Teresa you look just lovely.' Hightower's voice erupted behind Jane.

'Thank you.' Lisbon managed to mumble, her cheeks becoming even redder. She must admit she wasn't the only good looking one. Jane was always known for his impeccable style and but in a tux he looked even more gorgeous than usual. _If that was possible_, Lisbon thought.

'Okay so here are the keys to your car. It is parked just in front of the building so shouldn't be too hard to find. The address of the club has already been entered in the GPS. You both look the part. You know your mission for this evening, get close to Mr. Boccelli and get invited to his party. Any questions?'

Jane and Lisbon both shook their heads. 'Very well, off you go. We will be monitoring the situation closely from the outside since we have access to all cameras at the country club.'

She handed the keys to Lisbon and the couple stepped into the elevator and was soon standing next to the most amazing car Lisbon had ever seen. It was a shiny red convertible Ferrari. Jane gave Lisbon a boyish smile like he just had gotten a new toy.

'Oh please Lisbon can I drive?' He begged.

'No way in hell I am let you destroy that car.'

'Who cares? It's CBI insured.'

'This is one more reason for you not to destroy it as it belongs to a police department. I'll drive.' She said as she got into the car.

'You know now that we are engaged you should be more considerate about what I think.'

Lisbon scoffed and started the engine. A few seconds later they were on their way.

'Right Jane because you have such brilliant ideas. What was your last one again? Oh yes I remember to kill us both by crashing this car into a tree. Brilliant idea I must say.'

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you Lisbon. Stick with bossy and sexually frustrated.'

'I am NOT sexually frustrated!'

'Oh please! It's written all over your face every time you see someone attractive. But don't get any ideas now that you have this lovely ring round your pretty little finger, you don't get to look at the pretty boys anymore.'

'Talking about that, should we talk about our cover story?' Lisbon asked.

'Sure. So how did we meet?'

'How about in a bar?'

'Oh god dear Lisbon that is so cliché and kind of tacky.'

'Oh then we met in prison because you seem to enjoy passing a whole lot of your time there.'

'No need to try to be funny. I say we met when we were both… horse riding.'

'Oh yes because that sounds not tacky at all.'

Jane ignored her comment. 'Your horse got scared in the woods so it ran away but with all my determination and courage I galloped after you and managed to get you back safely to the stables. That's when you fell for my charming and witty personality.'

'I'm so glad your story sounds so realistic.' Lisbon said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Well I don't see you coming with something better.'

'Very well. Let's go with the horse riding unrealistic story.'

'See? I knew you would like it. It has a deep touch of romance in it. Me saving you. You running away but me catching you and…'

'I'm so sorry to cut you Jane but we are here.'

Jane looked out the window and saw they were pulling up to the entrance of the country club. A valet opened the door.

'Welcome to the Royal Girton Club. Please let me park your car.'

Lisbon smiled at him and handed him the keys of the Ferrari. Jane caught her by the waist and whispered discreetly in her ear.

'Ready my future bride to be.'

Lisbon gave him a fake smile. 'Call me your bride one more time sweetheart.'

Jane kissed her on the cheek. Lisbon had last expected to be kissed at that very moment and she was so taken aback by his actions that she blushed furiously.

'Well well Lisbon I see you are embracing your attraction towards me already.'

She rolled her eyes and they entered the club. After showing their membership cards and being greeted by three staff members, they were shown to their table. Lisbon instantly became aware of her surroundings and even recognized their target. The man was sitting with a blond woman, possibly twenty years younger than him. They were both laughing and sipping champagne.

She gave a little kick to Jane to show him the table Emmanuel was at. Jane acknowledged he had also recognized their target with a smile. They sat at their table.

'Would you like some drinks first.'

'Ah yes thank you. The lady and I will both have two glasses of your best champagne.' The waiter nodded and walked away,

'Of your best champagne? Jane this mission is not called 'let's bankrupt the CBI'.'

'Oh please Teresa let loose a little and have fun.'

'I am very loose Patrick thank you. I just have this thing which you seem to lack: it's called common sense.'

'Oh well Lisbon if you are so relaxed then you won't mind if I do this.'

He took her by the hand and forced her to step up. He wiggled his eyebrows and dragged her to the dance floor.

'Jane! What are you doing?Let me go! Now!' she hissed in the lowest voice possible.

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor were couples were already dancing to the beat of the music. Jane brought Lisbon close to him and wrapped one hand around her waist, grabbing her other hand with his right hand.

'Now sweetheart, dance with me.'

They started moving to the slow waltz music. Lisbon suddenly felt very hot being so closed to him. She couldn't quite identify the feelings that were going throw her body at the very moment. She could definitely identify anger and irritation but what scared her is that all of these feelings weren't all uncomfortable.

She let herself move to the song, their bodies moving in perfect synchronicity. Jane led of course as he was unsurprisingly an excellent dancer. _What couldn't he do perfectly?_ Lisbon asked herself.

The music suddenly changed to a more upbeat salsa piece. Jane looked at her wittingly and before she knew it she was pressed even more against him. He twirled her around. She landed back in his arms, her back to his chest. _Two can play at that teasing game_, she thought.

She suggestively moved her hips down his body as he ran one hand down the length of her arm. He twirled her once more and they were back to their initial position, her body crushed against his chest, both staring at each other defiantly. She raised one eyebrow as she shot him a cocky smile.

He swung her down and when she was up again, she started moving her hips from left to right, her hands slowly in her hair and her head going from side to side. He smirked as he ran his hands from her neck to her hips.

She turned once more and when she came back into his arms, this time their faces were only mere centimeters apart. Her eyes stared at his lips, his perfect parted lips. However she was cut from her thought as the song came to an end.

Jane and Lisbon were so engrossed into the dance that they had failed to notice every single person was looking at them. When they stopped moving, the crowd applauded them. Lisbon was completely embarrassed to the little spectacle she had just given of herself, but Jane smiled and even gave a little bow.

As they moved back to the table, Jane whispered to Lisbon, his hot breath making chills run down her neck. 'Follow my lead.'

Before she could understand what he meant, he purposely bumped into a waiter who was carrying a glass of water. Inevitable the glass content got spilled on the person standing next to him. Before Lisbon could actually express any discontent towards Jane's actions, she realized the person in question was the blond girl sitting at their target's table.

'Oh dear god. I am so sorry miss. Are you okay? My fault completely for being so clumsy.'

The girl seemed not too upset and only laughed when Jane gave her his most charming smile which was impossible to resist.

'Nobody's hurt and it is only water. Nothing serious to worry about.' Emmanuel said to Jane, eyeing the blond man from head to toe.

'Patrick Van Price. But please call me Patrick.'

'Emmanuel Boccelli.' Both men shook hands.

'THE Emmanuel Boccelli? Sir I am so pleased to meet you. Always been a great fan of your work. Your 1997 stock exchange move is only inspirational to us young new bankers.'

'Well I am surprised a young fellow like you would know about it. But who is this lovely person you were so elegantly dancing with?'

'How rude of me. Please meet my gorgeous fiancée and the love of my life: Teresa.'

Her mouth went dry when he uttered the words 'love of my life'. _God why did he have to be such a brilliant actor_. She smiled at the couple in front of them.

'And this is my wife Ophelia. Please join us for a drink.'

They both took a seat next to the couple as a waiter brought them both a glass of champagne.

'Well to your engagement!' Emmanuel said joyfully.

'Oh dear god look at the size of that thing! Sweetie you are one damn lucky woman!' Ophelia cried out as she was admiring Lisbon's finger.

'Well what can I say? Patrick has impeccable taste.'

'Impeccable taste in women that is dear.' He winked at her as she took another sip of champagne, her cheeks becoming red again.

'It is so nice to see a couple so in love like yourselves. You two dance very well by the way. Have you taken lessons?' Ophelia asked.

'I am flattered Ophelia but no I guess it comes naturally when she is in my arms.'

Lisbon approached his lips and gave him what seemed like a peck. However she took the opportunity to kick his foot and to whisper in his ear. 'Overdoing it sweetheart!'

'So tell us!' Ophelia uttered in an excited toddler-like voice.

'Tell you..?' Lisbon asked confused.

'Well the story of how he proposed!'

'Now that is a great story! And this one she just love telling it.' He gave her his largest grin as she cursed his name in her head.

'Well it was around winter time. He had invited me to dinner…'

Jane cut her. 'Ah but not anywhere. We went to Le Rouge et Le Noir, her favorite restaurant in New York.'

'Yes well and so we had a lovely meal and then when it came to dessert…'

'We ordered the soufflé. Best soufflé in the world if you tell me. But honey the dinner isn't the interesting part.'

'Well I thought it was a pretty important part _sweetheart_.' She stressed the last word. 'Why don't you tell it honey since you seem so eager anyway?'

'Okay so then I had ordered a carriage to bring us to the planetarium. So I covered her eyes for it to be a surprise. I had the planetarium filled with red roses, her favorite flowers. And there I showed her one star which I had named for her. And as I gave her the certificate to her own star, I went down on one knee and said 'my love is like this star, it shines down on you every day, and for it to be eternal like the universe, Teresa, will you do me the honor to be my wife?''

To this description Lisbon had her heart beating faster. She wasn't really the romantic but what Jane had just described just moved her. Plus the way he was looking lovingly into her eyes at this moment... Ophelia brushed a tear away.

'Oh my god this is such a beautiful story! Stop it Patrick or I am going to cry.'

'This is indeed very romantic. Well Patrick, Teresa, I am afraid we have to go. We have some plans for the evening. However I would like very much for us to meet again that is why I would like to invite you to the private event at my house I am having on Saturday night.'

'Oh that is so nice of you. We wouldn't like to impose though.' Lisbon responded fainting surprise.

'Nonsense! You are both welcomed. It starts at 7. Oh and the theme is casino night.' He saluted them and the couple walked out the door.

'Well I guess our mission for the night is done then.' Jane nodded and they both stoop up, following the Boccelli's footsteps out the door. They waited for the valet to drive the Ferrari to the entrance.

Lisbon broke the silence first. 'The planetarium? A star named after me? Seriously you couldn't have made up something more believable?'

'Oh please you were completely absorbed by my description of the proposal. Admit it was romantic.'

'I am not saying it wasn't but please could you have make it more cheesy?'

'You loved every minute of it! That was brilliant improvisation whatever you say!'

'It's okay for now Jane but please these sorts of stories could break our cover.'

They were now standing dangerously close to each other, defiantly staring in each other's eyes. Lisbon could feel her breathing rhythm increase. _Damn it, why does he have to look like this?_ She said to herself.

'Nothing could break our cover my dear Lisbon. You forget we have the most powerful weapon which could fool anyone.'

'Oh yes and what is that?' she asked.

He approached his lips to her ear and said in the most deep and sexy voice he could master: 'Undeniable attraction.'

Lisbon was about to retort when a loud cough could be heard behind them. The valet was standing next to the car, keys in hand. Lisbon mumbled an apology and took the keys.

'Have a nice evening.' The man then walked away from the couple. Jane looked at Lisbon, shooting her his signature smirk.

'Oh darling, can I drive this time?'

'Oh but of course honey.'

'Seriously?'

'NO.'


	3. Chapter 3 A bullet or a kiss

**Chapter 3 – A bullet or a kiss**

**So another rather quick update. Well do not get use to it though because next week I am starting school again and well my updates might take a bit more time, especially considering the fact that I usually have tones of ideas for one chapter and consequently the chapters are quite long to write.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying my writing, especially since English is not my first language. They were all so nice and they really made my day **

**Okay how ADORABLE was this week's episode? The end scene, what Lisbon did for Jane and that little 'hey thank you' at the end was just so cute! I mean another proof that Lisbon would do almost anything for him. I really hope they try to develop the Jane and Lisbon relationship more by the season finale. I would also like a bit more of Red John because I feel this season we haven't seen a lot of Red John cases **

**I will stop rambling now: as always read, enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated :D**

[…]

'So Lisbon ready to gamble tonight?' Jane stood in front of her, with a cup of tea in his hand. He took a sip of the hot liquid as he watched Lisbon made a cup of coffee for herself.

'No one is gambling anything tonight. Again our mission here is not to bring the CBI to bankruptcy.'

'But Lisbon how are we going to blend in this party if we do not gamble? The theme is casino night and what is fun about a casino if we can't have a little play of our money, I am asking you Lisbon?'

'You really think this mission as a way of having fun do you?'

'Well one of us should.' Jane mumbled while taking a sip.

'I am sorry but what is that supposed to mean?'

'This means my dear that you are way too stressed about this mission and need to relax a little. I thought we already had that conversation about letting loose.'

'And how does gambling help with that? I'll feel more relaxed if I let you throw frivolous amount of money away? Oh yes that does sound really fun Jane.'

'Ah there is that bitterness again. Ah no worries if you wear the dress you were wearing when we were at the country club, losing won't be an issue as I believe all players will have their attention drawn more to your low cut attire than on their cards.'

Lisbon blushed to his words. In their present banter she was not excepting such a compliment coming from Jane. Jane couldn't help but smile at her loss for words. He took a few step forward, so he was now a few inches from her.

'I believe my dear that you are blushing.'

'Shut up.' She raised her hand to hit him on the shoulder but he was quicker and grabbed her hand, in the process making her lose her balance and falling forward onto him. They both fell heavily on the floor, Lisbon's small figure crushing Jane's body. Jane's cup of tea had also ended up on the floor, tea spilled everywhere.

They looked at each other and before they knew it, they burst into uncontrollable laughter. As they finally tried to catch their breath, Lisbon tried to get up from their embrace. However in the process of lifting herself up, she accidentally brushed her fingers against Jane's cheek. She froze suddenly, her hand still grazing his face as the previous lightened atmosphere became heavy. They stared at each other, perfectly still, unsure of what was happening themselves at the moment.

Before anything could actually potentially get out of hand as they were currently not standing but lying in the middle of the CBI's office, a cough noise was heard above them. They turned their attention towards the three people standing above them, eying them awkwardly.

Lisbon felt suddenly very embarrassed and her cheeks flushed red as she gathered herself up, off her consultant. She could not figure out how in these past few days she had found herself in many situations where she felt the violent urge to kiss Jane. _What is happening to me?_ She asked herself. Even considering a relationship with the man that was beyond a professional one, was almost unbearable to her rational senses. Jane was not only a damaged individual and the most annoying person she had ever encountered, but he was also strictly off limits for the fact they worked together.

Lisbon mumbled something that sounded like an apology to Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt who were now trying their best not to laugh at the situation, albeit the smile on their faces did show some amusement.

'I was just showing Lisbon some new CPR techniques that I recently learned about.' Jane said wittingly which made Van Pelt let out a giggle. On the other hand, Lisbon shot him an angry glare.

'I slipped and Jane caught me. It's no big deal.'

'Yeah no big deal.' Rigsby retorted in a very sarcastic way.

'If you think about it, these are the kind of situations where we can say with conviction Newton was right: gravity does work.' Jane added half-smiling.

Lisbon ignored his scientific joke. 'Is there something you wanted to tell us?'

'Hum yes Hightower asks us to brief you on your next mission and go over the surroundings. She would have liked to do it herself but she was called in an urgent meeting and asked us to take over.'

'Right.. the mission… the party… Boccelli's house. Sure. Right.' Lisbon mumbled in an incoherent manner still a little flushed from the earlier situation she got herself into.

The team walked towards the Van Pelt's desks. Jane took the opportunity to slip behind Lisbon and whisper in her ear. 'Well Lisbon if I knew you better, by the lack of coherence back there, I would say you are losing your sense of rational thinking from our little embrace.'

Lisbon could not believe how cocky he was about it. Last she recalled, he had been as taken aback as her when they were in this rather uncomfortable position. However she decided to take the mature approach and instead of letting herself get into a bickering fight, she decided to go for the more subtle way of showing her wrath. Consequently she walked purposely on his foot, or more like crushed his foot under hers. He let out a cry of pain, reaching out for his now injured foot.

'What did you do that for? That really hurt! You know you have serious issues about always finding violence a more appropriate way to resolve any issues that comes at hand. It is very troubling when you think of it.'

'Well it is the only thing that will let you understand my frustration towards you because words do seem to just pass from one ear, and out of the other.'

'You know what? If you continue with this violent type of behavior I am calling off our fake marriage.' Jane retorted in a childish tone.

'Good! Then I won't have to pass the next years of my fake life married to a pompous, arrogant, irritating man like yourself!'

'Oh well then maybe we will proceed with our fake marriage just to annoy you.'

'Okay then but as soon as our fake ceremony is over, I am filing for divorce!'

'Not after the fake honeymoon we will have. I can assure after a week with me, you will never ever want to…' Before he could finish his sentence, Rigsby interposed himself between the two.

'Okay please stop! This is not only getting out of a hand, but also getting a tad frustrating for those who actually want to do their jobs. So please stop fighting for like two minutes! How you guys pass for a loving couple that I find just hard to believe.'

Lisbon came back to her senses realizing that Rigsby was actually right. She had been so engrossed in the fact that she had play Jane's fiancée that she completely forgot her usual professional attitude. After this was a case like any others, it was her duty to solve this crime. Yes she had to do it by pretending to be betrothed to her annoying consultant but that should not change her values of work.

'Rigsby you are completely right. I apologize for the bantering, it is completely unprofessional and irritating everybody. I promise next time I will do my best to ignore all of his witty comments.'

Jane mumbled something that sounded like an apology but the mischievous look in his eyes could tell he was not at all sorry.

'Okay so tonight's mission is crucial as you will have access to Boccelli's house. Your purpose is to get into his office and try to look for any evidence of the murder. We also need you to install a small bug into his office; therefore we can spy on him when we want. We know for a fact that Boccelli actually hired someone to kill his partner.'

'Wait I thought he was only a suspect?'

'The case has actually evolved. We caught the guy who actually shot Lorenzo but we know for a fact he is a professional assassin. That is why we need to find a record of Boccelli paying him. We looked into his financials but of course we didn't find anything. Boccelli has resources, never forget that. That is why it is imperative that we actually look into his house.'

'How come you can't just get a warrant?'

'Boccelli is best friend with the DA, it is actually impossible to get a warrant for his house. Like I said, you should be careful because he has resources and he is very smart.'

'Okay so tonight we have to get into his office?' Jane inquired.

'Yes that is the plan. His office is situated on the second floor. The house is equipped with security cameras on every floor, however our team is already on it and we can get access to it in order to make you invisible. The hard part for you will probably to walk there without being noticed.'

'You will have to be sneaky and extremely careful. Not bring any attention towards you, that is for you Jane especially.' Hightower's voice erupted being them. She smiled at the four agents and the consultant.

'Ah good I see you have done all the briefing for me. Apologies for being late, I had to go to that meeting. So yes I repeat no attention seeking.'

'This will be so hard for you Jane wont it? Not being the centre of attention?' Lisbon whispered to him, smirking.

'Me? Attention seeker? Please when have I ever wanted to bring attention to myself?'

'Seriously Jane?'

'Okay stop you two. Lisbon you will be wearing an earpiece so we can give you instructions. You will be the only one to wear it because your hair can cover it. However try to be discreet. You will also have a hidden microphone in your dress but only use it when there is nobody around you. So are you all clear?'

Jane and Lisbon nodded.

'Okay so attires are in your office. Like last time, Jane you follow Rigsby and Lisbon follow Van Pelt to get ready. Good luck.'

They did as followed but before they departed, Lisbon turned around to Jane.

'This time no romantic unrealistic story telling.'

'Where is the fun in that?' he responded wittingly.

'Oh come on. Thousands of rose in the planetarium? My love for you are like the stars shining? Horse riding?'

'Oh you liked those stories admit it Lisbon. Anyway they are much better than 'we met in a bar drunk' one.'

'Lisbon. Jane. Deadline.' Rigsby said in an almost desperate manner. Lisbon just stuck her tongue out to Jane before following Van Pelt.

'Oh very mature Lisbon. And best comeback ever!' He smiled. _This promises to be a lovely nigh_t, Jane thought to himself.

[…]

When they reached the party that night they both did not expect for it to be so glamorous. Boccelli's house was one of the most magnificent domains they both had ever seen. It looked more like a castle than anything. When they stepped out of the car, they both were impressed by the number of people at the party. _Better chance of blending in_, Lisbon thought.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that highlighted her features very elegantly. Once again Jane could not help but detach his eyes from Lisbon's attire. She was absolutely gorgeous. He on the other hand was wearing a tux, his hair curled up in a perfect manner like usual. Lisbon took Jane's arm and whispered to him a rather unconvincing 'here we go'.

Slots machines, poker tables, craps table and many more gambling games had been installed in the astoundingly huge living room. Jane eyes sparkled when they approached the poker's table. Lisbon saw the glimmer in his eyes.

'Okay I am going to go gamble a little.' Jane said as he tried to break free of Lisbon's grip. However she did not let go of his arm.

'Oh no you are not.'

'Come on Lisbon! Rigsby gave me some money in order to gamble it away. Don't worry I am not going to lose. I promise I'll give him back double the amount he gave me.'

Lisbon was still hesitant. She was still weighting the for and against when Jane did something unexpected. She was completely startled when he approached his lips to her cheek and gave her a small yet loving peck.

'Pretty please with a cherry on top? I promise you'll get more kisses if you let me go.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Go play.'

He gave her a boyish grin and gave her another peck. 'You won't regret it.' He winked at her as she gave her 'I better not' look.

Now alone, she decided she could use a drink. She approached the bar and heard Van Pelt's voice in her ear. 'Hightower's order: try to blend and make conversation. At my signal, later in the evening, try to sneak upstairs. We are monitoring right now people's presence near Boccelli's office. When the coast is clear we will tell you. Copy that.'

Lisbon asked for two glasses of champagne. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and Ophelia was standing next to her, a huge smile drawn across her lips, seeming a tad tipsy already.

'Teresa! You made it! I am so glad you are here.'

'Ophelia it is very nice to see you. What a great party.'

'Oh thank you. The theme was my idea. Where's the lovely Patrick?'

'Oh he is at one of the poker's table. You know how men are, when they have the opportunity to gamble and play, they take it.'

'I know what you mean. I have lost track of where Emmanuel is. I wanted to ask you: when is the wedding?'

Lisbon did not except that question. She tried to rely on her talent of improvisation. 'Well Patrick and I haven't decided upon a date yet. The engagement is still pretty recent.'

'You should have a big church wedding, like Prince William and Kate Middleton had. Their wedding was so beautiful.'

Lisbon nodded as she grabbed the two glasses of champagne from the bar counter.

'Well Ophelia I am going to find my fiancé, wherever he is because he asked me to bring him a glass of champagne.'

Lisbon knew a little white lie would not hurt to get out of conversing with the blond girl about her fake future wedding, especially when she could not count on Jane's unrealistic yet quick and well assured ideas and descriptions. He was after all the master of improvisation here.

She found her way through the crowd, trying to locate Jane. Finally she spotted the blond man sitting in the far right corner of the room. She walked towards him. When she finally stood next to him she bent down and gently gave him a small kiss on his neck as she handed him the glass of champagne.

At the touch of her lips against his skin, Patrick shivered. He had been so focused on the game at hand that he was completely taken aback by Lisbon sudden display of affection. He looked at her still startled and the touch of lips still burning on his neck.

She gave him a mischievous smirk. _Two can play at that game_, she thought.

'I thought you might be thirsty sweetheart.'

'You are simply too generous honey. Now I feel bad because I have nothing to give you.'

'Well you can always win this game and that will satisfy me.'

The men at the table laughed. 'Well Patrick I like how your lady here thinks.'

Jane looked at her like he was deep in his thoughts.

'I think I have something better to satisfy you dear.' He whispered so only she could hear.

Before Lisbon realized Jane's intentions, he grabbed her by the arm and she fell onto his lap. She was so taken aback by his actions that before she knew it, he gently pulled her forward and brought her lips to his. His kiss was at first soft and tender, but as she melted into him, it became more urgent. She brought her hand to his cheek as he gently caressed her neck.

That is when it hit her. She was kissing Jane. No actually she was having a hot make out session with Jane, in the middle of a party with probably dozens of people watching. As she came back to her senses she pulled back from the kiss wondering how she got herself so engrossed into in the first place.

She brought herself together and pulled herself off his lap. She realized the men at the table were eying them now with a half-smile drawn across their lips.

'Well Patrick, although I do enjoy the public display of affection, we have a game to play.'

Jane cleared his throat, trying to make his heart beat slower but without any success.

'Hum… yes. I am all in.' he responded his eyes still on the small brunette who was now red as a tomato looking deeply embarrassed.

'I.. I'm going to go. You know loads of people, loads of potential conversations. I'll see later on sweetheart.' Lisbon mumbled to Jane as she turned around and walked away. _What just happened?_ She asked herself, as she could still feel Jane's touch on her neck.

[…]

One hour later she finally got the signal from Van Pelt. She discreetly whispered the instructions to Jane and before they knew it, they were standing in front of the office's door. As they tried to enter, it was however locked.

'Do you have a pin?' Jane asked Lisbon in the lowest voice he could master.

She took one from her hair and handed it to him. After a few turns and clicks, they were inside the office.

'Okay so what are we looking for exactly?'

'Van Pelt told me to look for a safe. That's probably where we will find something. Try to look for it while I attach the bug under the desk.'

Jane nodded as he screened the room he was in. He must admit for an office, the room was huge. But again so was the house so in a way, it did make sense.

He was amused when he saw Lisbon down on the floor, on her back, trying to get under the table. It was a nice view he admitted.

'Jane please stop watching me and focus on the task at hand.'

'Well I am sorry but it is not every day you see a lady wearing a dress like yours crawl under a table.'

'I am not crawling, I am doing my job. Now please do something before I crawl after you.'

'But I thought you weren't' crawling?' Jane said wittingly.

Lisbon ignored him. A painting caught his eye. He approached and removed it from the wall. As he expected a safe appeared behind the painting.

'Lisbon. I have something here that might interest you.'

Lisbon brought herself up and walked next to Jane.

'Okay so six digit combination.'

Lisbon grabbed the microphone hidden in her dress. 'Van Pelt do you copy?'

'Yes Boss. Did you find the safe?'

'Yes we need the combination.'

'Hum okay try his birthday: 24th july 1962.' Van Pelt said.

'Van pelt says to try his birthday.' Lisbon whispered to Jane.

Jane frowned his eyebrows . 'No a man like Boccelli would not use his birthday as the combination. He is too smart for that.'

'Oh and what makes you think that mister big Boccelli expert?'

'Lisbon will you just trust me on this. The code must be something related to his life. A date probably. A significant day he is proud of.'

'His marriage then?' Lisbon suggested. Jane could not help but laugh.

'Oh please this must be his fourth marriage and he did not marry Ophelia because he loved her. Sorry to burst your bubble Lisbon.'

'Hey you don't know that! Maybe he does love her.'

'No Lisbon. He doesn't.'

Lisbon decided not to bring the argument further.

'Okay then if you are so smart, you find the code!'

Jane looked her thinking how adorable she looked when she pouted. Then suddenly an idea hit him. He quickly inserted the code and a second later, the safe opened to a very flabbergasted Lisbon.

'How did you do that?'

'Now I am not telling. A man must have his secrets.'

'Jane! You are the most…' she started.

'Sorry to cut you my dear but due to time constraints I think it is better if we look inside the safe then after we can argue about it.'

She mumbled a few curses but agreed he was right. There was nothing unusual in the safe: some money, a few jewels but no files or documents that may suggest Boccelli's involvement in the murder. Lisbon sighed and closed the safe.

'Guess our mission is at a dead hand for tonight.' Jane said.

Lisbon started walking to the door when she realized she did have some unresolved banter with Jane. She quickly turned around and interposed herself in front of him.

'Now tell me how did you find out the code?'

'I am sorry but you are going to have to be more convincing than that.'

'Jane. What. Was. It?' she hissed.

'Well perhaps if you begged…'

'NO I will not bring myself to begging to such a pompous and annoying man like yourself.'

She only then realized her volume was much louder than she intended to be, for standing in a room they shouldn't be in. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching the door. Lisbon opened her eyes panicked.

'Oh my god Jane! Someone is coming! What do we do?' she asked on the verge of hyperventilation.

'Well in my defense it is your fault for speaking so loud.'

She hit him on the shoulder. 'Jane this is not the time to say who is to blame! What are we going to do? We are not supposed to be in this room! This will completely blow our cover!'

'We have to find a suitable excuse…' Jane whispered to her. He looked at her, deep in his thoughts.

'Do you trust me Lisbon?'

'What?' she asked looking confused too his question. The footsteps were becoming dangerously close. In a few seconds whoever was behind that door would soon open it.

'Do you trust me?' he asked again, an intense look in his eyes. She inhaled a deep breath before uttering the next few words, knowing she might regret it in the next following seconds.

'Yes…' Before she knew it, Jane had her pinned to the wall, his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips crushed onto hers. All rational thoughts left her body and she relied only on how good his touch felt against her skin.

He traced kisses down her neck as she moaned to the feel of his touch. She grabbed his hair as he gently caressed her back. He ran one hand down the length of her body relishing in the feel of her ivory skin against the palm of his hand. She could not resist the fire that had ignited with her at his proximity.

However the sound of the door opening did make them come back to their senses. Standing behind the door was Boccelli, looking half amused, half embarrassed by the scene he was witnessing. Lisbon blushed furiously and tried to bring herself together.

'I am so sorry we thought nobody would actually…' she tried to explain as Boccelli burst out laughing.

'My dear friends no need to apologies. It is natural to act on impulses after all for a young couple like yourself. No worries, I was never here, I did not see anything. Although next time, try to not ransack my office.'

Lisbon realized by their sudden outburst they had made one of the cabinet fell down to the floor, with files now scattered everywhere. Boccelli saw Lisbon's embarrassment to the mess they had created.

'No need to worry about the mess Teresa. I'll ask my people to clean that up. Now you go enjoy the party.'

They both walked out of the room. However before they went down the stairs, Boccelli's voice erupted once more behind them.

'Oh and try to keep you hands off each other in the middle of a room full of crowded people. Social etiquette and all, you know…'

Lisbon became even redder to his joking comment. As much as she hated the situation, the worst part was she didn't know what she wanted to do to Jane at the present moment: shoot him or kiss him…


	4. Chapter 4 A pool out of love

**Chapter 4- A pool out of love**

**Admire the nice pun for the title :P yes I know I got so inspired for that story that here is once again another chapter. I think you will find a twist at the end of this chapter (I did tell you I would spice it up ;) ). **

**THANK YOU so much once again for the great reviews. I adore them :D**

**As always: read and enjoy :D**

[…]

'Lisbon. Truth or dare ?'

Lisbon lifted her head to look at the consultant laying on her couch in her office.

'Are you actually serious Jane?'

'I'm bored. Come on. Play with me.'

'No Jane, because unlike you, some people actually come to work, to actually work. I know that you are very unfamiliar with that concept but some people do not come here to play silly childish games.'

'Truth or dare is a brilliant game! Come on Lisbon! You've been working for the past hours. We haven't had a briefing for our next mission yet and I am extremely bored.'

'Well why don't you try to actually take an interest in the case and not just for the gambling and the story telling?'

'Meh I don't need to. Boccelli is our killer all right.'

'Oh and you know that because…'

'The man has two interests in life: power and money. He has no empathy and is prepared to eliminate every person that stands in his way. However he is smart and too much of gentleman to actually do the job himself so he payed someone to do it.'

'Oh is that right?'

'Yes Lisbon that is all. Now all we need to find is evidence of the murder. Boccelli is smart but not that smart. He will have kept some kind of insurance, something regarding his payment. He is a careful man after all, just in case the killing went wrong. If you tell me, this is not the only illegal thing he has done. No the men must be engaged into all sorts of trafficking and other illegal activities. That is why he must keep a hidden record somewhere. His office was too obvious if you ask me. No it is somewhere else, somewhere no one would actually think to look there.'

'Oh and where is that mysterious hidden place then?'

'That is why we have agents to actually find that out. We are just here to act on it. Now Lisbon that you know everything about the case, please put the case file down and play with me. Truth or Dare?'

'Jane…' Lisbon said rolling her eyes.

'Truth or dare?' he repeated shooting her a witty smile.

'Fine. Truth, I can't imagine what you'll make me do if I say dare.'

'Okay. Tell me about your first kiss.'

Lisbon exhaled loudly. As much as she did not want to play the game, she thought the sooner she answered at least a question, the sooner he would leave her alone.

'Fine. It was when I was 14. His name was William. We were at a party and he asked me to dance. At the end we kissed. But that was it because William actually moved away a few weeks later so there was no point of pursuing a relationship.'

Jane looked at her intrigued. 'Uh… Interesting.'

'How is that interesting?'

'Well you see the first time you actually started thinking about pursing a relationship, that opportunity vanished very quickly. Now I understand why you have trusting issues when it comes to relationships. You are afraid they are going to end and you are going to get hurt.'

'So you are a psychologist now?'

'You know me, psychology is only in the art of observation and deduction.'

'Oh well Sherlock I'm sorry to break your bubble but I do not have trust issues.'

'Deflection doesn't suit you Lisbon. You do have trust issues. No worries, that damage individual thing you got going on can be very attractive.'

'You are one to talk!'

'Yeah well that is why you are attracted to me; to have a sense of my deeply damaged soul.'

'I am NOT..' before she could finish her sentence, Hightower opened the door.

'Sorry am I interrupting something?'

'No that is okay boss. Come in. New mission I gather?'

'Yes Agent Lisbon. We have new information. We know for a fact that Boccelli isn't at his first crime. The men actually is suspected in numbers of traffics and thefts but was never actually caught. From a close source we know that he however keeps a record of all his illegal activities in a book. Now you're mission is to find that book. Our inside source also tells us that this book might be hidden in his personal locker at the club.'

Jane smiled. 'That is actually smart. Well supervised environment so nobody would actually steal it but no one would actually suspect as it is quite a mundane choice of place to hide something this valuable.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes to his analysis. She hated when he had to explain every little detail like that.

'So what is our mission boss?'

'Well your mission is to get into that locker.'

Jane smiled. 'That means another day at the country club doesn't it?'

'Well Jane I am very happy to see you seem joyful about that. And yes, to access the locker you must spend a day at the club. So bring your bathing suits and I will see you later on!'

Hightower thought a quick exit would suppress any outburst of anger from Lisbon but she was not fast enough in her escape plan.

'What? I'm sorry could you repeat it because it sounded like you said 'bring your bathing suits'?'

'Come on Lisbon don't tell me you don't like swimming. Plus think about it, a day out in the sun will do wonders to your skin.'

'I did not sign up for drinking margaritas with a killer, half naked, sitting on a chair next to a pool.'

'Lisbon it is the only way you will blend in. Plus it is very likely that Boccelli or at least his wife will be there as well. If you know they are there, you can be ever sneakier and know when to access the lockers.'

Lisbon shrugged. _Why me?_ She thought. She was okay with the all dressing up and cocktail parties, however being in a bathing suit, especially in front of her consultant made her extremely nervous for some reasons. She had a feeling this will end badly. However as an agent, it was her duty to pursue that mission until the case was closed. If wearing a bikini meant putting a criminal being bars, well she guessed she could bear the idea of exposing her body.

'Fine.' She finally mumbled, on the verge of pouting. Jane approached her and put an arm around her shoulder. Before she could slap it away, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly all repressed rage against him disappeared as she blushed slightly.

'You'll see Lisbon this is going to be great.'

'Oh yes this sounds fun already.' Lisbon responded not without a touch of sarcasm.

[…]

Lisbon watched herself in the bathroom's mirror wearing a black bikini. It was way too revealing for her taste put apparently it was a 'necessary attire' for the mission. ' A necessary attire', these were the words of Jane, who when uttering those words had given her a very mischievous smile.

Lisbon sighed and unwillingly walked out of the country club's bathroom. She spotted Jane on the other end of the pool. She must admit her heart stopped a bit when she saw him wearing only a bathing suit and a pair of sunglasses. His chest was muscular and perfectly defined. His skin almost glistened in the sun. She could see many women eying him and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the attention for him. Why did he have to be so gorgeous?

On his hand when Jane saw Lisbon in such a revealing attire, he almost choked on his cocktail. She was a true vision he thought to himself. How could he concentrate now properly with her being so lightly dressed? However he tried to hide his feelings as he handed her another cocktail.

'Well sweetheart there you are. Here is something that will freshen you up.'

She accepted the drink and sat beside him. Her closeness was not helping at all thought Jane.

'I spotted Ophelia by the pool but no sign of Boccelli. However we should be careful, if his wife is here it is very probable he is too. It is Sunday after all and it is unlikely he is at his office.' She whispered to him discreetly.

Jane nodded although he had already seen Ophelia since they had first arrived. Jane stared at Lisbon. When she noticed him, she gave him an intrigued look. Jane still stayed silent though a grin formed across his lips.

He stood up but he did not move. Instead he bent over to whisper in her ear.

'So who is up for a swim?'

'Jane...' She said in a menacing tone sensing his mischievous intentions.

'Lisbon.' He responded in the same tone with a hint of wit in his voice.

Before she could express an actual threat, possibly involving a gun, he grabbed her and threw her body over his shoulder. Albeit she was a trained police officer, he was considerably stronger than her and consequently her twisting and shouting did not loosen his grasp one bit.

Jane admitted the woman was feisty but this was just too much fun to actually stop. He stopped on the edge of the pool, his feet sensing the warm water tickling his toes.

'Jane don't you dare! Bring me down now! I swear to god if you throw me in that pool…'

She didn't finish her sentence. Before she knew it, he jumped into the pool, bringing her with him. She swam back to the surface still a little taken aback by Jane's actions. Next to her, Jane's head emerged a big grin spread across his face, apparently very proud of himself.

'I am so going to KILL you! You are so dead!'

Jane sensed her wrath though he did perceive a hint of amusement in her voice.

'You are going to have to catch me first.' He responded as he tried to swim away from the small angry brunette.

However what he did not except was that Lisbon was an excellent swimmer, and a very fast one at that. He did not have time to swim two meters before she caught up with him. She literally jumped on him, her hand pushing his head under water, and her legs wrapped around his chest.

Jane admitted she was really strong for such a small person. However he managed at that moment to regain foot on the pool's floor. Therefore he grabbed her by the waist and threw her off him in a playful manner. She emerged out of the water, her hair stuck to her face.

'Jane! You come back here! You are so dead now!' she hissed. However her eyes gave away some suppressed amusement. Jane knew deep down she was enjoying this.

She swam after him as he was in reach of the edge of the pool.

'Oh no you are not coming out of that pool before I am done with you!'

Once again, she tried to jump at him from behind, wrapping both arms around his shoulders. Jane struggled against her and after a few twisted and turns, Lisbon ended up crushed against between the edge of the pool and Jane's body. He was holding both of her hands up in the air.

'Let me go!' she said trying to break free from his grasp but he was pretty strong. Plus their rather uncomfortable position did affect her will to actually break free from their little embrace.

'Now Teresa where are your manners? Say please.'

'No I will not say please _Patrick_.'

He approached his face to hers. That is the moment she stopped moving. The feel of his hot breath against her skin was just completely distracting and her thoughts were not functioning rationally anymore.

'Boccelli just arrived.' He whispered to her, his face just mere inches from hers. She came back to reality as he uttered those words.

'What..?' she asked confused.

'Behind me, Boccelli sitting with his wife. I think this is the time to act.'

Lisbon gave a quick glance to where Ophelia was sitting. She indeed saw that her husband was now standing next to her, cocktail in hand. If he had just arrived and ordered a cocktail then they were pretty sure he was not going to go pay a visit to his locker in the next twenty minutes. Jane was right, it was definitely an opportunity to strike.

Although that reasoning made perfect sense in her mind, somehow she felt disappointed by his presence. Jane noticed her disappointment.

'Well well my dear, what did you think I was going to say right then?'

Lisbon opened her eyes. _Oh no!_ She thought. Under no circumstances, Jane could know all the thoughts that penetrated her mind in the last thirty seconds, because if he did, she would be in big trouble.

'No, no. I was just… I was excepting you to tell me something about the case. I mean this is obviously a strategically well thought position to tell each other discreet matters.'

She only realized then that Jane was still holding her hands and that they were still basically crushed against each other. Not only that, they were crushed half naked against each other.

Jane raised an eyebrow. He knew Lisbon was lying. However he did like teasing her. He reciprocated his past actions as he dangerously approached his face to hers, keeping an intense eye contact. Lisbon's heart stopped beating for a second and her body seemed to forget she needed air to survive in that very second. However he bent his face over to her ear.

'Your body language is quite fascinating right now. I was just testing a theory but it seemed I was right. Teresa Lisbon you are so attracted to me.'

And there it was, that cocky and pompous know-it-all tone again. That triggered an immediate response in Lisbon who forcefully broke out from his grasp and splashed a big wave of water to his face.

'I am so not.' She hissed as she got out of the pool, leaving a coughing Jane in the pool. When he caught his breath from inhaling water he watched her walk away from the people. He shouted after her.

'You know sweetheart, lying is bad.'

[…]

After their little adventure in the pool, they both managed to enter the locker room.

'What number is it?' Jane asked her in the lowest voice he could master.

'Number 48.'

'But how are we going to get in it without a key?'

Lisbon grinned at him and showed him a small silver key. 'This is a replica of the key they keep at the counter. Compliments of the CBI.'

'Well you guys are becoming more and more efficient nowadays.'

'Shut up.' She mumbled to him more amused than truly annoyed. After a few seconds of searching, they both stood in front of locker 48. Lisbon looked at Jane as she inhaled a deep breath.

'Ready?'

He nodded as she opened the door of the locker. Inside were the usual things someone could stumble upon in a locker: a towel, some lotions, some clothes and a few other belongings of Boccelli's.

'Don't tell me this is once more a dead end.' Lisbon said in a tone that was very close to whiny.

'Never say never my dear.' Jane smiled at her. As he pushed all the belonging out of the locker he started tapping around the metallic surface. Suddenly a tap indicated that the base of locker was shallow. He smiled at her and revealed a false bottom.

Inside was so money, a gun and a little black book. Jane picked up the black book and opened it.

'Well Lisbon I think this is it.' She took it from his hand and looked through it furtively.

'Yes! This is it! We did it' she gave a big smile to Jane and not really knowing what she was doing, she hugged him tightly.

Jane was a little taken aback by her sudden need for affection but he reciprocated the hug. When they finally broke free from their embrace, they were both staring in each other's eyes. Jane broke the silence first.

'24th of July 1997: 24,07,97. Boccelli's well known stock exchange move.'

'What?' Lisbon asked a little confused.

'The code to the safe. A day he is proud of. I was right, like I always am.'

'Oh and you forgot modest.'

'You're one to talk!'

'Me? You are the arrogant one!'

'I am not arrogant. I am just pointing out relevant and truthful facts most of the times. That doesn't make me arrogant. Makes me knowledgeable.'

She rolled her eyes and slapped him but seeing it coming Jane, grabbed her hand. That made her loose her balance and she was pushed back against the lockers, bringing Jane with her. Once again Lisbon was standing between a flat surface and Jane's body. They didn't speak, only stared at each other. The atmosphere between the two was obviously heavy, like suppressed feelings were about to come out. Jane broke the silent first.

'Lisbon I wanted to tell you…' he started but Lisbon never found out the end of that sentence. The next few seconds happened very quickly. She remembered it originated from a voice being them.

'Ah Mr. Jane and Agent Lisbon. I see you have found what you were looking for. Too bad you'll never be truly able to accomplish your mission to the end.'

They both turned around, very shocked to see not only Boccelli standing behind them, but four imposing men wearing black suits and sun glasses. The last thing Lisbon remembered was the sound of a taser, Jane falling to the floor beside her. Then it was all black…


	5. Chapter 5 Wine in the dark

**Chapter 5- Wine in the dark**

**Hello everybody **

**I know it's been a little while but in my defense I did warn you I have school now and with exams coming, I have very limited time to write. I am guessing there will still be a few more chapters to this story. Once again thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

**READ and ENJOY!**

[…]

When Lisbon woke up the first vivid thing that came to her mind was her staggering headache. She was completely unaware of how much time she had been unconscious. She opened her eyes slowly. Her surroundings first appeared blurry but as she got used to the light of the day once more, she was soon aware of the environment she was in. That is when she heard a voice that felt surprisingly very close.

'Lisbon? Are you awake?' Only then she recognized Jane. She tried to gather herself up but as she tried to do so, she let out a cry to the sudden pain in her wrist. She fell back to the floor with a cry.

'Lisbon! Are you okay?'

She did not respond as the pain became worse as she tried to move her hand. Her wrist must have broken in the attack.

'Teresa?' Jane insisted showing explicit worry in his voice.

'I am okay Jane. Just a bit disoriented that's all. I think my wrist is broken. But you know apart from that, perky.'

'That's the Lisbon I know. However did you know that sarcasm was the lowest form of wit?'

'I thought you consisted the lowest form of wit.' She teased.

Jane could not help but smile. Even in extreme situations, Lisbon could not help but argue with him.

'Where are we? What happened?' she asked still laying on the floor, her eyes half-closed.

'Well I believe our cover was very much blown. The last thing I remember is you and I finding the book in the locker room and Boccelli pointing his lovely taser at us. Right now I believe we are in the back of a moving van.

That is when she realized the floor moving was not a figment of her imagination but that they were indeed in a moving vehicle. It was also only then she also realized she was handcuffed to something. When she finally mastered the courage to open her eyes and lift her head up she noticed Jane's hand at the other hand of the metallic object. Jane saw her attention been drawn to the handcuff.

'Yes and you got the good end of it' he said as he brought her attention on his other hand which was handcuffed to a bar of the van, up in the air obliging him to have his arm up.

She grunted as she managed to put herself in a sitting position. She let a cry of pain as she accidentally applied pressure on her broken wrist. Jane grabbed her cuffed hand concerned, and gave it a compassionate squeeze. It really killed him he could not even hold her. She looked at him trying to give him a comforting smile to make his worried expression go away. She was however unsuccessful.

'Teresa I am so sorry. He whispered  
>His tone was so painful to hear that it almost brought tears to her eyes.<p>

'Jane this is not your fault. You don't have to apologize.'

'I pushed you to do this mission when I knew you weren't keen to do it. It is my fault.'

'Jane!' She said almost angry. 'Stop feeling guilty for everything that happens. This is certainly not your fault, nor mine. Hightower did warn us about Boccelli having resources and being smart. That's why he must have known about our undercover mission. But I beg you please don't beat yourself up for this when it is NOT your fault.'

'Did you just beg?' he teased. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

'Seriously from all that little speech I just made up all you get from it is 'I beg you'? You are unbelievable.'

'Well that is one of the nicest compliment you ever gave me Lisbon.'

He winked at her. 'But I have been told I am unbelievable in many occasions already.'

She giggled at his comment. She appreciated the fact he was trying to loosen up the atmosphere. Suddenly the van stopped. Doors closing were heard and both Lisbon and Jane held their breath, the same worried look in their eyes.

After a few seconds, the doors of the vehicle had been opened and the same tough men wearing sunglasses and a suit appeared. 'Couldn't it be more cliché' Lisbon thought, although she would not dare saying that aloud at the moment.

'Looks like we have arrived agent Lisbon and Mr. Jane' one of the man spoke. Lisbon couldn't help but notice there was something in his voice. Something that made her shrugged in fear. 'This was definitely not good' she thought.

[…]

After what seemed an endless walk where they had been blindfolded, Jane and Lisbon found themselves locked in what appeared to be a wine cellar. It was quite cold and the room was so dark that she could barely see her own feet.

Jane was walking around, exploring the tiny room. He finally broke the silence.

'Well at least if we die here, we have wine.' He picked a bottle of wine and held it smiling.

'Lucky us.' She retorted, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

'Oh come on Lisbon, cheer up. At least look on the positive side of the situation.'

'Oh and what is that Jane? That we appear to be stuck in a cold dark wine cellar? That we have no idea what might happen next? That we don't have anything to defend ourselves with? Well appart from your elaborate sense of wit, we are kind of defenseless here. Plus the team has no idea where we are. Best case scenario: they left us here forever and we'll die starving to death.'

'Ha yes but we'll die drunk on wine and isn't that the happiest way to go?'

She rolled her eyes. Even in those kinds of situations he still could not help but tease here. That's what made Jane, Jane.

Lisbon tried to open the door of the cellar. 'At least better do something productive while they were in there' she thought. But after five minutes of crying for help and kicking the door, she accepted her fate. No one was going to save them from here. She sighed and slowly sat on the floor, her head on the door.

Jane could not help but feel a sharp pain in his heart seeing her like this. She seemed so hopeless, it was painful to watch her. He approached her and gently brought himself down to her level so he could look at her straight in the eyes. He gently put a hand on her chin, and forced her to raise her face.

'Lisbon you listen to me. I have lived almost as much as you have. I have seen and experienced things that you could not imagine, and thought of doing things that I prefer you didn't. I am not exactly known to be the most rational thinker. I follow my gut, which usually doesn't lead to something good. Believe me when I say that this here is far from the worse situation you can found yourself in. Yes I agree it is not the best either but at least we are still alive. Think of that Lisbon. So please don't lose hope on me.'

She smiled at him. His words were so touching that she had a sudden urge to hug him. However that seemed inappropriate to the rational part of her brain.

'I promise you Lisbon, I will not let you die here, you understand me? I will get us out of here. No matter if you like it or not, I am always going to save you Lisbon.'

She chuckled.

'Thank you Jane.' She whispered as she gathered herself up. She reached for his hand and gave him a thankful squeeze. Somehow after a few seconds she could not help but detach herself from their physical contact. She looked up to him, and realized he was also staring at her.

Suddenly the sound of the door being unlocked made them jump in surprise. She let go of Jane's hand and held her breath, dreading what was going to happen next. Boccelli appeared behind the door followed by three armed men.

'Ah Mr. Jane, agent Lisbon I see you have arrived. I hope the smell of my wine cellar is not too disturbing?'

'Meh you know it has its charm in a way, dark but cozy.' Jane responded as Lisbon gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

'Ha Patrick I see you have a good sense of humor. You should have known better you two. Did you really think you could just penetrate my home, and expect me to be oblivious to the fact that you were undercover agents?'

'Well actually I am not an agent per se see.. I am more like a consultant…' Jane said wittingly. Lisbon was just hopeless. With Jane mocking their kidnapper every five seconds, it would now not surprise to die in the next five minutes.

'Yes I heard you were quite good at reading people.'

'What are you going to do to us?' Lisbon asked defiantly.

'Ah well that is the question isn't it Teresa? You must know I had a bit of regret when I killed my partner, he was a nice fellow. I wished I could have done it myself but you see I just hate blood. However for you two well let's just say that from tomorrow and on, you will just have disappeared from the face of the planet.'

'You'll never get away with it. Every single cop of California is going to be looking for you.'

Boccelli smiled mischievously at her. 'Ha but you see without ever finding your bodies, they will never be able to blame me for your death. Well I hope you enjoy your last night here. And try to not drink too much wine. We don't want you to have hangover tomorrow.'

To that, Boccelli closed the door once more and Lisbon just banged her first against it, her head resting against the cold wooden surface.

Jane approached her with a bottle of wine. 'Wine?' he suggested.

She snatched the bottle from him and drank a good quarter of the bottle before reaching out for air. Somehow alcohol did make the situation easier.

'Why Jane just why?'

'Why what?' he asked slightly confused and taking a sip of the wine as well.

'Why did you have to provoke him? I mean do you ever stop?'

'The guy is a cold hearted killer and you are worried that I mocked him?'

'Maybe if you hadn't tried to be so funny we would not be living our last living hours!'

'Now that is ridiculous Lisbon! Even if I hadn't said anything, he would still be set on killing us both.'

'That's not my point Jane! I mean you have to learn about social etiquette. Why do you always have to tease people?'

'Hey don't act like you don't enjoy my teasing.'

She took a step forward, anger flashing through her eyes.

'Jane you will have to understand that in life there are boundaries and you can't just ignore them!'

'But where's the fun in that?'

'Oh yes being stuck in this wine cellar with an annoying arrogant jackass, is very fun. I mean I always have to cover you because not only do you…'

Before she could not finish her sentence he pushed her against the door, and crushed his lips onto hers. He leaned back for a second. 'Do you ever just shut up?'

But before she could answer his lips fell onto hers once more. If they would not have been stuck in a dark room with only wine as their mean to survive, she probably would have tried to fight him. However right now she could only think of him and how good his lips felt against hers.

He lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. She trailed her hands up his shirt. He reciprocated and pulled hers up her head. She could not get enough of the fiery passion that had ignited within her. This felt almost like a dream. His mouth moved to her neck and that's when she finally stopped thinking and sunk into his touch…

[…]

When Lisbon woke up on the cold floor, it took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts. The realization of her situation struck her as she felt the hand of her consultant on her stomach, holding her. She turned around to face an adorable looking Jane, sleeping peacefully. However when her eyes went down, she realized that they were both dressed in very little attires. Well actually 'almost naked' would have been less of an euphemism to describe their situation. She grabbed Jane's shirt lying next to her and threw it on.

She had just slept with Jane. Patrick Jane. Her consultant. She had slept with Jane, in a cold dark wine cellar. No matter how many times she said it, it did not sound better. 'What have I done?' she thought to herself. Well actually one part of her did understand why she had done what she had done because in all honesty, she had never felt has good in her entire life as she did last night in Jane's arms. That man had serious skills for a long time widower.

However the rational and professional part of her disagreed and was on the verge of a meltdown. She passed a hand in her hair staring at the adorable blond next to her. He seemed so peaceful that she could not help but smile. It was good for once to not see him tortured or drowning in self-pity.

'Lisbon could you please stop staring at me. It is becoming creepy.' He said in a teasing tone. She was taken aback to hear that he was not sleeping.

'I was not staring I.. I… I was just looking around the room in case we missed something.' She knew she did not sound convincing at all but she was not going to admit she was checking him out as he was sleeping. That was just way passed embarrassing.

'My dear, the stammer makes your argument really less convincing.' He opened his eyes and shot her a mischievous look. She was sitting next to him, her arms wrapped around her legs. He noticed she was wearing his shirt and he could not help but smile.

'I trust you slept well.' She said.

'I did, I mean you got to admit that the floor of a wine cellar is very comfortable.'

She laughed. He came next to her and wrapped one hand around her shoulder. She leaned into him.

'Don't worry Teresa. I promise I will get us out of here.'

Somehow she believed him. It was completely irrational in the sense that they were standing half naked in a wine cellar, waiting to be taken away and killed at any moment, but there was something so sincere in his voice that she believed him. He gently caressed her back and she turned her head to face him. 'How could someone be this gorgeous?' she thought to herself.

However before she could lean in, they heard a violent crash and before they knew it, the door was on the ground and ten armed policemen entered the room. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby appeared in front of them.

'Jane! Lisbon! Are you guys okay?'

Lisbon jumped to her feet and did something quite out of character. She threw her arms around Van Pelt and gave her a tight hug.

'Oh my god! You have no idea how good it is to see you.'

She released the flabbergasted red head. That's when it hit her: she was standing in front of her team wearing only Jane's shirt. She could not imagine how bad that looked. Cho, Rigsby and Van pelt could not help but smile when they saw Jane and Lisbon' attires, or lack thereof.

'Hum okay let's get you two some clothes and there's an ambulance outside so doctors can check you out.'

Lisbon nodded and followed her team, blushing furiously. She was never going to get out of that one.

[…]

Lisbon was wrapped in a blanket, a glass of water in hand and a bandage around her injured wrist. As she was enjoying the feel of the cold liquid on her lips, Jane appeared next to her, wrapped in the same brown blanket.

'So how are you Lisbon?'

'Well I must say I had missed water. I mean wine is fine to a certain point.'

Jane smirked and revealed a bottle of wine behind his blanket.

'Jane? You stole a bottle? Seriously?'

'Hey that is good wine Lisbon, which should not be wasted.'

'That is not the point, stealing is illegal.'

'The man tried to kill both of us and all you are thinking right now is 'it was illegal to steal his wine'.'

'Jane that is why we talked about boundaries.'

'Somehow I can only remember the end of that conversation….' He retorted mischievously, raising one eyebrow.

Before she could answer, Van pelt and Cho joined the two.

'Feeling better?'

'Yes but will feel even better when we catch Boccelli.'

'Well the CBI is on it. We have road barriers and we are checking airports. We will find him.'

'That's good.'

Lisbon smiled at Van Pelt. 'Hey but tell me how did you find us here?'

Van Pelt suddenly furrowed her eyebrows.

'You don't know?'

'Well the question tone in my voice is an indicator of me not knowing yes.'

Van Pelt hesitated before telling her boss knowing very well an argument would ensue. 'Well Jane called us a few hours ago to tell us about the situation you were in. It took a bit of time to track you down but we finally found you.'

Lisbon opened her eyes in shock and turned herself towards Jane.

'You had your phone on you?'

'Well in my defense I only realized that in the middle of the night and you were sleeping so I was not going to wake you up.'

'You …. You...' she could not find a suitable curse for him, as anger was now clouding her mind.

'But hey Lisbon look at the bright side, we are alive and saved. Isn't that what I promised you?'

She scoffed. She gave him an infuriating look and suddenly she could not resist the urge of punching him anymore. She violently swung her first to his nose.

Jane held his face in pain. She must admit the physical violence did make her feel better. She shot him a smirk and walked away, with Van Pelt and Cho trying their best not to burst out laughing.

Jane watched her walk away. He then looked at the two agents who were very amused by the situation. 'No worries, punching is her way of saying she loves me.'


	6. Chapter 6 Bound together

**Chapter 6 – Bound together**

**Hello I know it's been a bit of time, but I really don't have any time to write anymore. Anyway my next update may take a while since my exams are very soon. **

**Like always thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it. Apologies for any mistakes (grammar or spelling). **

**READ AND ENJOY **

[…]

Lisbon and Jane had both been checked out by three doctors, two shrinks when Hightower allowed them to come back to the CBI building. She ordered them to stay there while she was taken care of some 'important business'.

Jane had been sitting on his couch for two hours now. Saying he was getting bored would have been an understatement. Consequently he decided to pursue his favorite pass time and that included a certain petite brunette.

He walked to Lisbon's office and stopped at the entrance, flashing her a mischievous smirk. She merely looked at him and only scoffed. Her attention was back on case files in a second.

'What a beautiful day it is today.. are you still angry with me?'

His attempt at lightening the mood was however a failure. She only mumbled a small 'duh', showing explicit annoyance. He decided however that this was too fun to actually stop.

'Come on Lisbon. Bantering is actually not fun if you are talking to a wall.'

No response. Time for the big guns he thought.

'You know I do get why you might be a tiny bit upset about everything but I think this anger towards me is misdirected. No actually your real anger is towards yourself and you struggling with your deep feelings towards the gorgeous man that is your consultant.'

'My anger is NOT misdirected.' She snapped back. He smirked, he always knew giving her psychology lessons made her react in violent ways.

'Now, now Lisbon, it's understandable you are still in the phase of denial regarding all this, but I think the previous events, which happened in that small wine cellar, spoke for itself.'

She rose from her chair and stood directly in front of him, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

'That was extremely circumstantial. I thought we were going to die the next morning, we were alone in a tiny dark room. I was no thinking rationally or actually I believe I wasn't thinking at all for that matter. It was a complete impulsive act that I now fully regret knowing how the events turned out.'

'So you admit you're angry about the whole sleeping together thing then?'

'Yes. I mean no. I mean yes.' Jane smiled at her. He was playing with her mind. She put on finger on his chest and gave him a warning look.

'Stop messing with me Jane. No I'm angry mostly because of the whole 'I had my phone on me the whole time and I decided not to tell Lisbon about it'. Do you know how humiliated I felt in front of the team when I asked them how they found us? How could you have done that to me Jane?'

'Well first I thought since we were being rescued anyway, what was the point of waking you up. And don't you admit the surprise of being rescued isn't a wonderful feeling? Don't you feel good right now? Don't you feel more alive?'

'I think I'm going to punch you in the nose.'

'Oh come on you do, I know you do.'

Before she could act on her violent impulses, Hightower suddenly appeared at the door.

'Jane, Lisbon. Bad news I am afraid. We haven't found Boccelli yet. However we now know the man is extremely powerful and full of resources, kidnapping you two was enough proof I think. We have strong beliefs however that he did not like your escape and that he may have sent someone after you.'

'meh. I am not surprised the guy is proud and egotistical. Kind of like finished the job started.'

'However we don't want anything to happen to you two and unfortunately you can't work the case anymore as you have been way too close.'

'But agent Hightower with all due respect, I don't think our involvement will result in any…'

'I am sorry to cut you Teresa but your lives are at stake here. Therefore the CBI has decided to move you two to a safe facility.'

Jane widened her eyes. Oh no this was not happening again! She refused being stuck in the same room as Jane for the next days just waiting around. Actually the waiting wasn't such a bothering aspect, it was more the 'being stuck with her pain in the ass consultant' that annoyed the hell out of her.

'Agent Hightower I am sorry but I am not, under any circumstances, staying in the same house as this man again. If I have to endure this, I can't promise I won't kill him.'

'Oh please Lisbon! This is anger talking irrationally. You are just mad at yourself and taking it out on me because I am the object of your affection.'

'Jane, she hissed embarrassed to talk about this in front of her boss, this conversation is completely inappropriate right now. And now my anger is verb well directed for the umpteenth time!'

'Okay well … Patrick, Teresa I think I will let you talk this through. However it does make a difference if you are or not together because I am in charge of all the arrangements, so please talk this through and then give me your answer after that. You guys seem to have quite a lot of … issues.' To that, Hightower quickly flew the room.

Lisbon just stared at Jane. 'You know Lisbon, Hightower is right. Seriously, at one point we are going to have to talk about it.'

'Don't hold your breath about it.' She retorted.

'Oh come on…' however Jane was cut off by Lisbon's phone ringing. Lisbon picked it up, muttered a few things and hung up a few seconds later.

'I have to go for a bit. Don't touch anything.' She hissed as she exited the room.

Jane rolled his eyes. He walked to his couch and watched Rigsby who was standing next to Van Pelt. Both were engrossed in what seemed to be a very important topic, probably about the case Jane thought. His eyes went down to Rigsby's belt where stood his guns. Jane had never liked fire arms; he thought they were more scary and dangerous than anything.

Suddenly, he broke the stare, smiling, an idea flashing through his mind.

'Hey Rigsby, can I ask you a personal favor?' Jane smirked. Oh yes this was definitely a brilliant idea…

[…]

For his plan to work, Jane first had to make a phone call to Hightower. Now timing was crucial. The key was not to barge into her office too early in order for her to not have time to make a fuss after his plan was put into action. Finally when he received the awaited text from Hightower, he decided it was time. _This is going to be good_, he thought to himself.

He entered Lisbon's office and leaned against the door frame. She was engrossed into paper work and didn't see him right away. However when she noticed his presence, she immediately gave him an angry look.

'Jane. What are you doing here? I thought I made myself quite clear: I am quite mad at you at the moment and unless you want to experience the game of 'what object in Lisbon's office hurts the most when thrown to someone's face' I suggest you leave.'

'Well well Lisbon all riled up I see. No I came here because just received a text from Hightower, they are waiting for us downstairs.'

Lisbon nodded. 'Well not that I care if you mind but I did ask Hightower to NOT be with you.'

Jane only rolled her eyes. If only she knew…

They were both standing in the elevator when Jane decided it was time. He took out the metallic object he had been hiding under his jacket and grabbed Lisbon's wrist. This happened so quickly that she had no time to react. Two clicks were heard and she suddenly realized what he had done.

'Jane what…' she couldn't finish her sentence as she looked dumfounded at her now handcuffed wrist. Jane smirked as the doors of the elevator opened, revealing agent Hightower and a dozen of agents wearing black suits.

'Ah Lisbon, Jane quick quick! I am so glad you changed your mind Teresa about being with Jane. Your car awaits. There is no time now hop in.'

Within the crowd, Hightower did not even realize the handcuff between the blond and the brunette. Lisbon was too taken aback that she had no choice but to follow Jane. Well that and the fact that she was now attached to him in a very literal way. Imprisoned would have probably been a better choice of word even.

Before they knew it, both Jane and Lisbon were in a black SUV driving off the CBI building. Lisbon regained control as soon as she looked at Jane. She punched him in the chest.

'Jane! What! The! Hell! Did! You! Do!' she screamed out at every punch. Jane grabbed her wrists.

'Ouch woman! Let's not result to physical violence here! I did what had to be done!'

'You get me out of those handcuffs right this second or I swear on my life, I will shoot you!'

'Now, now Lisbon let's not result to death threats. I don't know if you've heard, but those can be actually quite serious when you are around agents of the CBI.'

She was now breathing heavily. Why, just why did she have to put up with this?

'Jane.' She said more calmly but Jane could tell she was very serious in her tone. 'Please get us out of those handcuffs now.'

'There will be no getting out of anything until we have a serious talk and resolve all your issues.'

'Oh I am the one with issues here? Surely it was me who had the brilliant idea of handcuffing us together.'

Jane chuckled. She was just too adorable when she was angry.

'It was the only way you would agree to go to the same secure venue as me. Now we have until they actually arrest Boccelli to talk. And who knows how long is that going to take?'

Lisbon leaned against the cold window of the car. Suddenly her agreement to the undercover mission looked like one of the biggest mistakes she ever made. This was going to be a long ride…

[…]

'These are the secure headquarters you will be staying in.' A tall man with sunglasses who had been driving the car told them as he unlocked the door.

What the man called headquarter was actually a pretty big house. It had two floors and was very spacious for some mere 'headquarters'.

'Under any circumstances, you are not allowed to leave this house. Security details will be outside at all times. Please hand over your phones; contact with the outside world will be monitored so if you need to give a phone call, you will have to ask first. No internet. If you need anything just press these red buttons, which are around the house. The bedrooms and the bathroom are upstairs. You will have daily food delivery with other supplies brought to you when needed.'

_Now that is just great_ Lisbon thought. This was actually like prison. Sure a prison with a Jacuzzi and a spacious kitchen, but a prison nonetheless. Worst of it all, she had to share it with her annoying consultant. She turned towards Jane.

'Okay now Jane I can't escape anymore, could you please remove those ridiculous handcuffs?'

'Mmmm…. I don't know…' he teased.

'Jane!' she said more forcefully. He mumbled a small 'fine' and reached inside his pockets. However after a minute of frantic searching, he came out empty handed.

'Lisbon you are going to think this is funny, but I kind of forgot the keys at the CBI.' He let out a forced chuckle.

'YOU WHAT!' she shouted.

'Well I am sure our friend here can get them for us. I mean I left them on my couch.'

The tall agent looked at them slightly amused. 'Yes I am sure that can be arranged but it will take a few days though. We have to be careful to not reveal your location. Therefore the transportation would have to be discrete.'

'A few days? You can't leave me attached to him a few days! Don't you have something here that would break them? I know, shoot them!' Lisbon pleaded.

'I am afraid we are not allowed to shoot unless there is explicit danger. I'll send someone to retrieve the keys. Don't worry agent Lisbon I will do my best for them to come as early as possible.'

Lisbon mumbled a small thank you as the agent left them alone inside the house.

'I am so going to kill you now!'

'I am sorry, I agree my plan may have turned … not quite like I hope for. However you heard what the nice agent said, you will be out of them in no time.'

Lisbon closed the gap between them, and glared directly into his eyes.

'Do you have any idea what this means? How are we going to do for sleeping arrangements? If one of us needs to go to the bathroom? Worse: we will have to shower at one point, how do you suggest we do that? Hop in the bathtub together?'

An image of Lisbon in the shower flashed through Jane's mind. Suddenly showering together didn't seem so troublesome to him. He looked down at her and whispered into her ear.

'Well Lisbon, look at it that way: at least we will save water.'


	7. Chapter 7 To be in Hot Water

**CHAPTER 7 – To be in hot water**

_I know it has been ages but summer is here and after a review not so long ago asking me to continue, here I am._

_As always, hope you will like it. And I am very sorry for the long absence. _

[….]

To say the first few hours handcuffed to each other went well would have been a lie. First Jane had insisted for them to explore the house, despite Lisbon's whining about wanting to sit down and relax.

Jane being Jane, insisted that it was necessary to go in the bedroom three times in a row, first to see the closet where he was pleased to see a bunch of three pieces suits. 'The CBI are efficient' he thought. Then he insisted on lying on the bed to see how comfortable the mattress was. The third time, Lisbon was past rolling her eyes and had slapped him when he said he had to check the bedroom again.

After what was almost one hour of what Jane called 'useful and necessary exploring', Lisbon felt hungry and decided to prepare dinner.

'So what should we make?' Jane asked Lisbon as they entered the kitchen.

'We? What makes you think I am going to let you cook?'

'Well in other circumstances I would not mind letting you do the work my dear Lisbon but how can I put this in words you will understand? Your vessel is kind of attached to mine for the moment. What you do, I have to do too.' He retorted glancing at the handcuffs.

'I am sorry but your idea of cooking at the office is ordering a pizza.'

'What are you complaining about? You love my pizzas. I order them with love.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She frantically opened a few cupboards to see what they could eat. She was impressed to find a large variety of food.

'Well I say we could do pasta with tomato sauce?' Lisbon suggested as she grabbed a pack of spaghetti from one of the shelves.

'Italian style. I like it.' Jane responded wiggling his eyebrows.

'Okay I will cook the pasta, you prepare the tomato sauce. Here is a can of sauce and a can of mushrooms. Salt, pepper, spices. You just need a pan and you are good to go.'

'Very well chef Lisbon. Let me say as your honorable sous-chef, that it is an honor to cook by your side.'

Lisbon could not help but chuckle at his playful statement. She filled a pan with water and waited for the water to boil. Jane, on the other hand, was struggling to open the can of tomato sauce.

'I don't understand it says push the little metallic thing, but I'm pushing and it won't open!'

Lisbon sighed. The scene was at the same time funny and a little pathetic.

'Jane stop! You are going to hurt yourself. Give me the can. I'll open it for you.'

'No, no Lisbon. I want to open it. You assigned me tomato sauce duty, and thus I will fulfill this task, no matter the challenges that I will encounter.'

Jane was still struggling with the can. Lisbon started to get irritated.

'Jane! Stop messing around and give me the can!'

She tried to grab the can from his hands but he was quicker than her and raised his arm so that the can was out of her reach.

'You are such a child! Stop it! Just give it to me!' she yelled while desperately trying to reach the small metallic object.

Lisbon's height was a problem and even if she tried to jump for it, his arm stretched too far away.

'What is it Lisbon? Afraid of a _small _challenge?' His emphasis on 'small' initiated greater anger from Lisbon and she suddenly grabbed his shirt and violently shoved him to the side. Lisbon may have been small but Jane realized that he severely underestimated her strength. He soon regretted his decision as his back painfully hit the floor. During his fall, the can also hit the floor, and finally opened itself, splashing tomato sauce everywhere in the process.

Lisbon and Jane were now both on the kitchen floor covered head to toe in the red sauce. Lisbon sat up as Jane started to rub his back.

'Jane! Look at what you did with your stupid games!'

Jane raised an eyebrow. 'I am sorry, what I did? If I recall, I was not the one who violently assaulted me and shoved me to the floor?'

Lisbon blushed a little but her voice still showed a great deal of anger. 'Well I would not have done that if you had let me help you! Games! Always games Jane! Grow up a little!'

'Calm down woman! Some of us have to calm our urges. If you really want me lying on the floor with you, all you had to do was ask.' He said, grinning mischievously.

'Oh please Jane! You are so full of yourself!'

'That is definitely not what you said the other night….'

'I….' Lisbon suddenly became speechless at the memory of that night. It hit her that they had never really talked about it. She had gotten so mad afterwards that she had never really fully processed the fact that she slept with Jane. Jane who is her consultant. Jane who is her colleague. Jane who is a complete pain in the ass.

It was then that she truly realized the situation she was in. Her facial expression soon became one of confusion and shock. Jane became concern of her sudden change of mood and aware that the atmosphere had become quite tense with her silence.

'Lisbon? Are you okay? You look a bit…. Pale. Well more like a pale tomato with the sauce on your body and everything.'

Lisbon remained silent, just sitting on the floor, staring at the blond man. He raised an eyebrow and started to wave at her.

'Lisbon? Planet Earth calling. Are you here?'

She was still unresponsive, still painfully trying to cope with her realization. Jane approached her. Lisbon, engrossed in her thoughts that included a vivid memory of Jane naked, did not see his movement towards her. He pinched her arm. Lisbon suddenly jumped on her feet, rubbing her arm.

'Jane! What are you doing? That was painful!'

'And so the dragon awakes.' Jane said as he was forced to get up with her because of the handcuffs.

'That is not funny! You do not simply physically assault someone!'

'But pushing someone to the floor in a violent manner is a sign of deep abiding love?' Jane replied sarcastically.

'That was different… and supposedly it could be!' Lisbon said trying to justify her previous actions.

'Is this you finally admitting that you are deeply in love with me?' he asked grinning at her.

Lisbon blushed furiously. She admitted she had fallen easily for that one.

'I did not mean it like that. Like you know what they say: thin line between hate and love and all that stuff….' She retorted tying to justify her previous statement.

Jane looked at her with a small grin. He took a step forward, invading her personal space. Her heart started to beat faster. He leaned to her ear.

'If hate means love, than you must be really hopelessly in love with me.'

His breath sent chills down her neck. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He continued to stare at her, keeping a close distance. She could feel their hands grazing each other.

'Shower.' She finally whispered.

'What?' Jane asked confused.

'We hum… need to shower because of hum… the sauce all over…. Our… clothes.'

'Is that your way of propositioning me Lisbon?' He wiggled his eyebrows, making her cheeks become even more crimson.

'No!'

'You do know shower implies being naked right?'

'We are NOT getting naked! We are just going to wash off our clothes in the shower WITH our clothes on.'

'I really hoped for a second you were going to add 'the floor' to that sentence.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. She then dragged them both to the bathroom. On their way, she gavehim some instructions.

'Okay so what we will do is I will close the curtains of the bathtub and you will stand outside while I wash myself inside. Thus, there is not awkward situation.'

She barely had time to finish her sentence when it dawned on her, as they entered the bathroom, that there was no bathtub. Standing in the right corner, was a shower with see through sliding doors. It would be therefore impossible to avoid awkward situations she had been dreading of.

'This should be fun,' Jane smirked. She slapped his arm.

'That is not funny Jane! Okay new plan: we both go in the shower…'

'I like that first part.' Jane interrupted, winking at her. This remark owed him another slap.

'And we will try to remove the sauce as best as we can with our clothes on, and then we shall dry each other and all will be okay.'

'So what are we waiting for? Let's get this party going.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes as they both hopped in the shower. The water started dripping down their bodies. With one hand tied together it was challenging for both of them to clean their clothes. After a few minutes, they were still stained with the red sauce.

'Lisbon I am sorry to burst your well thought out plan but it looks like we are going to have to remove at least our pants and shirts to get this sauce out. Our clothes need serious washing.'

Lisbon blushed at the thought of Jane shirtless. Jane however was amused by her embarrassment.

'Oh come one Lisbon. It is not like we have never seen each other naked.'

Lisbon tried to respond to his witty comment but no sound could come out of her mouth at the memory of their night together.

'Don't worry Lisbon…. It is a very good sight if I remember correctly.'

'No! I am not removing my clothes in front of you. It is inappropriate and completely unprofessional! We are colleagues! '

'Because sleeping with your colleague is terribly appropriate.'

'That is completely different!'

'How so?'

'It was…. A serious lapse of judgment.'

'Lisbon I'm hurt you think me so despicable.'

'I …. I am sorry I did not mean it like that…' She whispered, staring at the floor embarrassed.

Jane chuckled. 'My dear Lisbon, you are too easily influenced.'

She raised her head to the comment and slapped him playfully. 'I certainly am not.'

He smiled at her.

'Now do not be embarrassed. I promise to remain professional about this okay? I promise: no jokes, no innuendos, no inappropriate glances. Do we have a deal?'

She bit her lower lip thinking about it. She did not know when the agent would be back with the key, and she really did not see herself wear those dirty stained clothes for the next hours. She finally slowly shook her head.

He smiled and started to remove his jacket. At his sudden undressing, Lisbon froze. She desperately want to do the same, act normal, but the sight of Jane's clothes coming off his body one by one caused her to be unable to move. Jane chuckled when he saw her blank stare.

'Take a picture, it last longer.'

Lisbon had no reaction to his comment. Jane understood at this moment that she might need a little push to get started. He slowly brought his hands forward and unbuttoned her jacket. Lisbon did not move. Her heart however started pounding rapidly.

He gently removed her jacket and since they were handcuffed it dangled on the chain on the handcuff with his own jacket. They were both silent. They continued staring at each other, both aware of the tense atmosphere between them.

Lisbon moved her hands to his chest. Never looking away from his eyes, she started slowly unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his muscular chest. His shirt was now dripping wet but it made no difference to the brunette. When she had finished with the buttons, she gently moved her palms upper ward to his shoulders and removed the shirt, while relishing the feel of his smooth skin.

Jane soon reciprocated. He pulled her shirt up. They were now both standing in front of each other, Jane being completely shirtless and Lisbon only wearing a black bra. Their bodies were completely soaked. Jane finally spoke.

'Yes. This is definitely very professional…'

[…]

_Dum dum dum. Will try to update as soon as I can _


	8. Chapter 8 Bond time

**CHAPTER 8 – Bond time**

_I know pretty quick right? Less than 24 hours, must be a record for me. Got inspired today so why wait?_

_As always enjoy reviews are much appreciated_

_PS: I modified the previous version as someone pointed that because they are handcuffed, the clothes would therefore still stay on the chain of the handcuffs _

[…]

'Yes. This is definitely very professional…'

'Oh Jane for once in your life will you just shut up?'

'Well it depends. Are you saying this because you want to make me or because…' He did not have the time to finish his sentence, as Lisbon quickly moved forward and crushed her lips against his.

Jane was a little startled by her bold movement but did not dare to comment on it. For one, if he had, she might have stopped and started yelling at him like she always does. Secondly, his mind was not working far from rationally as Lisbon's lips moved against his.

Instead of overthinking, he reciprocated with the same passion. A small moan erupted from her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. He caressed her lower back tracing circles with his hands on her smooth wet skins.

She had her hands in his perfect blond hair, which for the first time was not that perfect. His wet blond curls were messy around his forehead, but he had never looked sexier to Lisbon. The fact that he was passionately kissing her while wearing no shirt also made her biased in her judgment.

He trailed kisses down her jaw, slowly descending to her neck. She clenched her fists to the sensation of his hot breath against her skin. She bit her lower lip, trying to suppress a moan.

He soon came back to her lips, and they were kissing once more with fiery passion. The more they kissed, the more the heat grew between them. He suddenly pushed Lisbon against the glass shower.

She was slightly startled by his sudden movement but soon forgot how her body ended up pushed against his against the glass, as she felt his breath on her skin once more.

She relished the feel of his skin as she trailed her hands down his muscular chest. She brought her legs up to his hips and straddled him. Their fingers were securely intertwined where the handcuffs were. Jane looked at their linked hands and kissed the tips of each of her fingers.

He soon resumed the heated kissing between them, and this time, Lisbon was not able to suppress a moan. She had never felt this way before. The fire that burnt within her was a completely new experience, and she never wanted it to stop. Jane made her feel alive in ways she had never thought possible.

They were both so engrossed in each other that they had not heard the footsteps that had climbed the stairs, the handle of the door that had turned, the bathroom door that had slowly opened. They even ignored the doors of the shower which became ajar. What finally triggered Lisbon's attention was the familiar click of a gun.

She moved her lips away from Jane's and directed her attention to the entrance of the shower. Her sudden change of expression caused Jane to do the same.

Standing at the hedge of the shower was a familiar looking man pointing a gun at them. Jane remembered him as one of Boccelli's men.

Lisbon slowly released her legs from Jane's body to stand next to him. Their hands, however, were still linked with each other.

'Let's stay calm….. you do not want to do this.' Lisbon said very calmly, clearly showing her extensive background as an agent dealing with those kinds of situations.

Jane was less serene and took a step forward, raising both arms.

'Yes you definitely do not want to do this. I mean you look like a decent man…. Well a decent man with a gun but hum…. I am sure you have a lot of people in your family who would like you to put the gun down.'

Lisbon glared at him. He was definitely not helping as the man took a step closer aiming the gun at Jane's head.

'I'm afraid I have clear instructions Mister Jane which involves killing you both.'

He pushed the tip of the gun to Jane's temple.

'No! Please do not do this!' Lisbon pleaded. For the first time, she felt tears coming. Crying was definitely not what she had learned all these years in those kinds of life-death situations.

'Please…' she whispered.

She felt Jane's hand squeezed hers. She slowly looked at him and he gave her a small smile.

'Mister Boccelli sends his best.' The man said as Lisbon saw his finger move on the trigger.

'No! If someone is going to kill Jane, it is going to be me, from anger and annoyance!' Lisbon yelled as she brought her fist forward and punched the man's face. This caused him to drop the gun.

Lisbon suddenly lifted her leg horizontally while twisting her hips to the side and shoved her foot in the man's abdomen. He fell backward in the shower, hitting his head on the sliding doors.

She pushed Jane out of the shower and ran through the bathroom door.

Jane cringed. 'That must hurt.'

'I am so glad you are feeling sorry for the man who was about to shoot you!'

'Not as much sorry as impressed by your fighting skills. For a small person, you are incredibly strong!'

'I am not _small_!' Lisbon retorted. They were running across the corridor and to the stairs.

When they reached the stairs, Lisbon heard a gunshot. She jumped on Jane and pushed him to the floor. His back violently crushed onto the floor, while Lisbon landed on top of him.

'Well Lisbon I am not sure this is a good moment to do that again.'

She ignored his remark and pushed him to his feet. Another gunshot erupted behind them

'RUN!' she yelled.

They finally reached the bedroom and slammed the door behind them. Jane locked it.

'You think we should be fine in here?' Jane asked out of breath.

Gunshots were heard, that were obviously directed towards the door.

'Or not….'

'Get away from the door!' she ordered as they moved towards the bed, in the opposite direction of the door.

'So what do we do now?'

Lisbon furtively scanned the room. She did not know if any guns were hidden there, but even if the CBI had hid some, they would be dead before they find any. The search for guns was definitely a hopeless one.

'We could always jump out the window. Choose our own destiny and all that.' Jane joked.

Lisbon however smiled when she saw the window. She quickly dragged Jane to the window and opened it.

'Hey hey hey! I think you are taking my joke way too seriously Lisbon. Personally, I don't think jumping out a window will solve our problems.'

Lisbon rolled her eyes. 'Do not worry, our clothes dangling on the chain of the handcuffs will be our parachute.' She retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Heavy thumps were heard on the wooden door.

'We are going to climb unto the hedge but we have to be very coordinated.'

Jane gave her a worried look. 'I am sorry but it is very hard to take anything you say seriously when you are wearing only a bra.

She ignored his comment and climbed out the window, followed by Jane. They were now standing on the hedge, slowly moving forward while holding on to the gutter.

Lisbon heard the door being slammed open. It was imperative that they moved faster to get to the other side of the house, where the men could not shoot them from the window.

'Quickly Jane!' she yelled.

'I am going as fast as I can! Weirdly enough, I have never climbed out a window for fun before!'

They were trying to coordinate their handcuffed hands, but the wet clothes dangling from it made it challenging. They heard a man yelling. 'They climbed out the window.'

Lisbon and Jane finally reached the corner and just before a gunshot was heard in their direction, jumped to the other side.

They both emitted a loud sigh of relief.

'That was close.' Lisbon whispered.

She realized she had spoken too soon, when she heard one man yell. 'Go after them!'

Panic invaded her body once more as she quickly looked around. An idea suddenly dawned on her as she moved her eyes upwards.

'We are going to climb up to the roof.'

Jane looked at her in disbelief. 'As much as I appreciated the enthusiasm to reenact the James Bond series, I really think this is not a good idea.'

'Yes we are. Hold on tight to the gutter, I'm going to use you as a support. Once I am up there, since we are cuffed I will pull you up with me.'

'I am so glad your consideration of me as a ladder is going to be of use.'

Before Jane had the time to make another witty comment she grabbed his shoulders and started to climb up to the roof. She finally reached the tiles placed after the gutter and pushed her feet onto Jane's shoulders.

The handcuffs were holding her backwards so she decided to lie on the tiles on her stomach. She turned around so that she was now facing Jane.

'Okay Jane! Now as I get up, I am going to push you upwards with me. I need you to use the gutter as a support so I can handle your weight!'

'Are you calling me fat?' Jane joked as she rolled her eyes.

She pulled herself up to her knees, while getting a good grip with both her hands of his cuffed arm.

'A little help Jane! Push yourself forward!'

'Easy Bond girl.'

Jane finally reached the tiled surface. He had barely time to catch his breath when another gunshot was heard. Lisbon pulled him forward.

'Come on run! We have to get to the other side of the roof!'

When they reached the opposite side, they were both out of breath. Everything had gone silent.

'Good thinking Lisbon.' Jane said.

She smiled at him and stood in front of him. They looked at each other, and she could feel the fire tickling inside her again. His face slowly leaned forward.

She was about to reciprocate when she was jerked backwards, strong arms wrapping themselves around her own arms.

She barely had time to realize what was happening when she saw that Jane was also forcibly held by a man from behind. The only thing still linking them was their intertwined hands.

Another man came towards them. It was the same man that had tried to shoot them in the shower. She saw that he held a pair of pliers in his hands.

He soon cut the chain of the handcuffs. The clothes that were dangling from it fell on the tiles. He instructed both men to hold Jane and Lisbon further apart.

Lisbon tried to break free of the grip, but the man was stronger than her, as well as much taller.

'You were right boss! She is a feisty one.'

The man approached Lisbon with a mischievous smile drawn across his lips. He trailed his eyes down to her shirtless chest and bit his lower lip.

'Well well Miss Lisbon. I must say you are quite the woman.' He moved his hand forward and caressed the exposed skin on her shoulder.

'Do not touch her!' Jane yelled angrily. The man turned around and brandished his gun in front of him.

'Oh so now we want to play hero? If I remember correctly, it was not you who did all the fighting when we were back in the shower.'

'If you touch her one more time, I swear to god that….' Jane continued, glaring at the man with the gun.

'That? That you will do what?' The man cut him.

'I….' Jane was at a loss for words. He directed his attention towards Lisbon, giving her a desperate look.

The man brought the gun closer to Jane's head. It was Lisbon's turn to yell.

'Stop it! Do not do it! Please!'

The man only chuckled as he placed the gun to Jane's forehead.

'Please!' she pleaded desperately, while tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

The gun clicked. Lisbon tried to fight against the strong grip but in vain.

'Please! I beg you! Do not kill him! Kill me! Not him!'

The man chuckled mischievously once more. 'Do not worry, you will get your turn. Now say goodbye to your precious consultant.'

She looked at Jane choking back tears. He took a deep breath, and then his lips moved.

'Love you Teresa….' He whispered.

The sound of a gunshot erupted through the air. Then it was silent.


	9. Chapter 9  Another shot

**CHAPTER 9 – Another shot **

_Heya _

_Here I am with another chapter. This one is a little shorter but I wanted to stop here to make it more dramatic. And yes when I started the story Hightower was the head of CBI so I still going with her. _

_As always: enjoy and reviews are much appreciated._

[….]

A gunshot erupted through the air. Then it was silent.

Lisbon had closed her eyes. She refused to see Jane getting killed. She thought if she did not witness it, then it would not be true, then a bullet would not have gone through his brain, then Jane would still be alive.

"Love you Teresa"… his last words still hung in the air. Her heart pounded at the three words that carried so much meaning with them. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she ignored them. All she could think about was that she needed to close her eyes.

She could not hear the voices of the men anymore, could not feel the grip around her arms anymore, could not breath the scent of the leaves flying around in the air, could not taste the saltiness of the single tear that had rolled in her mouth. All she cared about was shutting her eyes, being blind from the nightmare that lied before her.

"Teresa, Teresa, Teresa…" the voice of Jane echoed in her mind, repeating her name over and over. Somehow it brought her comfort to still hear his voice and if she had to die next, it was a pleasant sound to die to.

The voice felt so real. Too real in fact.

"Teresa! Open your eyes!"

That is when it hit her: the buzz of the sirens, the hands that were not imprisoning her anymore, the new hands that were now securely holding her shoulders… She suddenly opened her eyes.

The man who was a second ago about to shoot Jane was now lying on the roof semi-unconscious, a bullet in his abdomen. Around her were dozens of police men in black attires. The two other men were now securely handcuffed.

She finally turned her attention to the person in front of her, keeping her on her feet. His worried eyes were watching her. "Are you okay? Can you speak?"

"What… what happened?" Lisbon finally asked out of breath.

"Well turns out CBI came at the right moment. They were able to shoot shower man before he got a bullet through my brain."

Lisbon sighed and closed her eyes. She felt so relieved.

"No need to be so down about it. Think about it? Now you get to kill me. You have all of the power again. This is a time for celebration."

Lisbon did not pay attention to his wittiness, and looked at him. She could feel a tear going down her cheek.

"No need to cry Lisbon, I assure you that…"

"Just shut up!" She finally said. She jumped forward and wrapped her hands around his body, while burying her head in his hair.

Jane reciprocated the hug. They stood there for a minute, not thinking about anything else but the warmth of each other. Lisbon wanted to feel him alive, and so she held on tightly.

A cough erupted behind them. "Hum… Agent Lisbon? The chief would like to talk to you."

Lisbon suddenly realized that she was on a roof hugging her consultant, while being surrounded by dozens of agents. Agents she worked with on a daily basis. She immediately stepped away from Jane, her cheeks turning deep crimson.

"Hum… yes. Right…. Hum…. We should…. Hum…. Perhaps … climb down .. the roof?" she said hesitantly.

Jane chuckled. "Easy there tiger! Please tone down the confidence, it is making people uncomfortable."

She shot him an angry glare, while walking to the ladder.

"Would a hug make you less angry with me?" He asked wittingly.

"Oh shut up!"

They both climbed down the ladder and were once again standing on firm ground. Lisbon admitted that heights had never really be her thing, and felt relieved. Hightower was waiting for them.

Two of the men had already been moved to one of the police cars. The one that had been shot was lying on a gurney, with two agents standing at each side of the gurney.

"You two should be checked by medics." Hightower ordered.

"I am fine." Lisbon retorted. "Just tell us about the situation."

"Oh no trust me, she is not fine. She just engaged willingly in a public display of affection. I am telling you, she should be checked out immediately."

Lisbon slapped his arm. "Stop it Jane!" she snapped.

Hightower suppressed a chuckle. "Well Mister Jane, I suppose Agent Lisbon is well enough to be angry at you. I would define that as normal behavior."

Jane smiled back. "Oh but you did not see the way she.."

"So what is the situation?" Lisbon cut him.

"Well, we have underestimated Boccelli. Good news is we have three of his men. Bad news is that we have not caught him, and thus, you two remain in danger."

"With all due respect sir, we are still alive and I do not think hiding is the answer. We should take part of the operation." Lisbon said confidently.

Hightower raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.

"Agent Lisbon you are alive because of the CBI. Had we not been there, you two would have been murdered. So no agent Lisbon, the best thing that we can do now is to keep you alive."

"But…"

"No buts agent! Now please go get checked out by our medical team. Both of you." She ordered glancing at Jane.

Lisbon opened her mouth but Jane dragged her away before she could say anything.

"Jane! Let me go! I had something to say!"

"And my dear Lisbon you will say it, knowing how stubborn you are. But for now, you need medical attention."

She disagreed but did not fight his grip. When they arrived in front of the ambulance, the man who had shot them was lying in the gutter, eyes half opened. When he saw them, Lisbon saw his mouth turn into a grin.

That is when it happened. The man suddenly opened his eyes and jerked the gun of one of the agents out of his belt. He raised the gun and pointed it at Jane.

"No!" Lisbon yelled as she jumped in front of Jane.

A shot echoed through the air.

"Teresa!"

She slowly turned around holding her abdomen. She carefully lifted up her hand. That is when she saw it. Blood.

She looked at Jane. Then it all went black.

[…]

_Dum dum dum. Of course this is not the end, so do not worry too much. Just wanted to create a bit of suspense. _


	10. Chapter 10 Hospital Denial

**CHAPTER 10 – Hospital Denial **

Bip…. Bip…. Bip… Bip...

That was the first thing Lisbon heard. She felt extremely dizzy. A pain in her abdomen forbad her to move. She slowly opened her eyes.

At first, the room appeared blurry. All she could distinguish were the blue walls and the white blinds on the glass door.

Her throat was dry and she felt the need to cough. She inhaled deeply. Her lungs felt empty and weak. She needed more air.

"Lisbon?"

That voice was so familiar to Lisbon that she did not have to glance towards the man sitting on a chair near her bedside to guess who it was.

"Jane?" she asked in a fainted voice.

"Shhh…. Do not speak too much. The doctors said you needed to keep your strength." Jane said in a soothing voice. Much too soothing Lisbon thought. It was the first time she could explicitly hear actual care and compassion in his voice.

"What happened?" She said ignoring his previous recommendation.

"Well… you got shot."

"Oh really? It thought the pain in my abdomen was due to the flu."

"I see agent Lisbon is back."

Lisbon was about to retort when a doctor entered the room. He was a tall man, early 40s, and was smiling at Lisbon.

"It is good to see you awake agent. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I mean a bit of pain in my abdomen but apart from that, I am fine."

"That is normal. We had to operate directly when you came in the hospital. The bullet was lodged in your abdomen, but luckily for you, it did not cause any severe internal damage. We still have to monitor you for a few days but you should be fine."

"A few days? Are you sure it is necessary? I am an agent and the CBI needs me on a case."

"I am well aware. Do not worry, two agents will be guarding you door night and day, as according to your superiors, your life may be threatened. However, I am afraid you still have to be monitored. You need to rest. Any physical effort might cause your stiches to open up. You have to be careful."

"But doctor…"

"You heard the man in the white coat with years of training. You need to rest. Do not worry, we are safe here." Jane cut her.

"But…"

"No buts! She is a stubborn one this one." Jane said to the doctor with an amused look on his face.

"Excuse me?! I am the stubborn one?! Look who is talking!" Lisbon retorted disdainfully.

"Well I am not the one refusing to rest after being shot."

"I feel fine!"

"No you do not!"

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Well…" The doctor cut them. "I shall check up on you later. I leave you in the good hands of your husband."

"He is not my husband." Lisbon retorted immediately.

"Oh I am sorry …. Boyfriend."

"He is not…"

"Oh sweetheart, let the doctor leave and stop being so fussy." Jane interrupted her in a fake over-caring voice while holding Lisbon's hand. The doctor quickly disappeared behind the door.

Lisbon slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Look who is grumpy."

"I am not grumpy." She said pouting.

"Oh yes the pout really proves your point."

"I do not pout."

"Hey I did not say you did not look cute when you pouted." He winked at her.

That is when she noticed that Jane was still wearing the same clothes as the ones on the roof. He was however not shirtless anymore, as she clearly remembered them picking up their clothes before going down the ladder. The events which followed were still a bit blurry in her mind.

"Jane how long have you been here?"

"Well I came here when they brought you in, and you know, waited for the surgery to end, and then for you to wake up."

"Have you not gone home this entire time?" Lisbon asked almost shocked by his nonchalant tone.

"Well no. Why? Is that a bad thing? Are you going to sue me for staying with you after a bullet went through your abdomen?" He asked sarcastically.

"No… no… I did not mean… I meant: thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Yes…. Well… any time." He said with a hint of discomfort in his voice.

"But I am fine now. You should go home and have some rest too. Change, eat. Do not worry about me. I'll be fine."

"No Lisbon I assure you, I am fine. I do not mind staying here."

"Go home Jane. You do not have to take care of me."

"When was the last time I did anything you asked me to do anyway?"

"Point taken but still, I insist. I am in the hospital already. I doubt there could be anywhere worse really."

His eyes suddenly held a very serious look. She was used to him being reluctant to whatever she said but this time it was different. He seemed to have a genuine reason to be stubborn.

"Jane what is it?"

"Lisbon I just can't leave you…" Jane said very solemnly.

"What… do you mean?" Lisbon asked hesitantly.

"You jumped in front of me." He mumbled while lowering his eyes to the floor, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Well I am an agent Jane, that is what I do. I try to save people."

"Yes but it was supposed to be me in this bed." Jane brought his eyes back on Lisbon. He looked so truthful, with a soupçon of guilt in his voice that Lisbon so rarely heard, unless he was talking about his dead wife and daughter.

"Oh Jane please do not do that to yourself. It is not your fault! I was the one who jumped in front of you. If you want to blame someone, blame the police academy for teaching agents to rely on their basic protective instincts."

Her attempt at a joke made him smile. He could not help the way he felt however. Since his wife and daughter had been dreadfully murdered because of him, it seemed like every time he let himself care for someone else, their imminent death awaited.

Lisbon saw the guilt in Jane's facial expression. She took his hand and gave him her best smile.

"Hey I am alright okay. See. All good and alive."

Jane had no reaction and persisted to stare at the floor.

"Jane look at me. I am well. See. I can move."

She flexed her right arm but still got no response from Jane.

"Hey I can even dance for God's sake!" She started to shake her upper body in what seemed to be a traditional Indian dance.

Jane lifted his head up to watch the woman in the bed attempting to cheer him up.

"See!" she said finally stopping her attempt at traditional Indian dancing.

"Yes. I think you would make an excellent contestant for 'Dancing with the Stars'." He answered while trying to suppress a chuckle. However hard he tried, a few seconds later, he erupted into laughter.

"Oh my god Jane! You are such an ass!" Lisbon yelled when she realized he had evidently played with her.

"I am sorry Lisbon but you are an exquisite dancer. Would you mind sharing more of your bodily knowledge?"

She took a pillow and hit him with it. She crossed her arms while glaring at him.

"Oh look who is pouty again? Come on Lisbon. I must admit that what I said was true but your attempt at expressing comfort was more than hilarious."

She refused to answer and just stuck her tongue out.

"How mature. Maybe you could add it in your dance?"

Before Lisbon could throw another pillow to his face, a nurse entered with a tray of food.

"Here is a nice dinner for you."

Lisbon smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Oh I must say Madam you are very lucky to have such a dashing and charming husband."

"He is n…" Lisbon tried to answer but Jane cut her.

"Oh thank you Mandy but I think you are the dashing and charming one." He winked at her while giving him one of his signature smiles. The nurses giggled while walking out of the room.

"Oh Patrick you are so charming and gorgeous and can you please marry me and have my babies?" Lisbon mimicked the nurse in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh Lisbon, no need to be jealous."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." Lisbon retorted while violently opening her yoghurt.

"Keep telling yourself that darling."

"I have been fake married to you once. I think that is enough for one lifetime."

"Oh yes I will always cherish all our memorable moments on the rooftop where angry men in suits tried to kill us both. What lovely memories!" Jane said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hum… speaking of that…. So that thing you said before they tried to shoot you… hum what did you mean exactly?" Lisbon muttered while avoiding looking straight at him.

Jane did not answer immediately. He seemed somehow hesitant.

"Hum what do you mean? What did I say? I was kind of hyped up."

"Oh yeah boy me too. I really thought we were going to die this time around."

"Ah see Lisbon, you should not underestimate your own colleagues, it is not very nice of you."

"I wasn't implying that.."

"Ah ah ah but your subconscious had this thought though." Jane cut her.

"No it didn't! I completely trust my colleagues!"

"Denial is not an attractive quality Lisbon."

"I am NOT in denial! Of all the people who work with me, YOU are the one who is the least trustworthy."

"Anger now Lisbon, you'll eventually get to acceptance."

"I am not grieving Jane I am just saying that..."

"You have trust issues?" Jane finished her sentence receiving another pillow in the face.

They were both startled by the sudden voice behind them.

"If I knew you guys were having a sleepover, I would have brought my own pillow too." Van Pelt joked as she walked into the room. Upon her entrance, Lisbon smiled enthusiastically.

"It is good to see you. So sweet of you to come pay me a visit."

Both women exchanged a warm hug.

"I see you are still in enjoyable company." Van Pelt answered while eying Jane.

"That's funny because 'enjoyable' would not be the way I would describe it." Lisbon retorted wittingly.

"The medication is making her fuzzy. Do not take what she says as the actual truth."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. The three colleagues continued to engage in a comfortable discussion until Jane stated it would be good for Lisbon to rest. Although Lisbon tried to prove him wrong, she eventually gave in and let both agents out of her room. Van Pelt and Jane decided to grab a coffee before going back home.

"So how are things at the office?" Jane asked while stirring his espresso.

"Well since the shooting, it has been pretty tense. We are really working hard to find Boccelli. We are on the verge of getting a warrant for his house but with a man this powerful it is never easy to follow common procedure."

"Ah yes influence can be quite the power source."

Van Pelt nodded while taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask your expertise on something as a woman."

The agent frowned at his statement. It was not in his habit to ask for advice.

"Hum… sure as long as it does not involve lingerie because if it is that, I really do not want to know."

Jane chuckled at her reaction. "Do not worry, it is not that. Okay so, what would you say if I told you I love you."

Van Pelt was taken a little aback but flashed him a warm smile. "Oh Jane, that is sweet! I all love you too: you, Lisbon, Rigsby and Cho."

"Okay now say that I tell you that as someone is about to put a bullet in my head and we have recently kissed in a shower, would you still have the same reaction?"

The agent's expression changed suddenly as she frowned once more.

"Jane what did you do?" she asked in a you-better-tell-me-now voice.

"Oh nothing it is just pure speculation really. Hypothetical situation."

"Jane. What. Happened?" She insisted in an authoritative tone.

"Well, let's just say Lisbon and I kissed and then we had to run to the roof to avoid the bad guys and one of them tried to kill me and before I thought he was going to shoot me, I told Lisbon I loved her."

It took a few seconds for Van Pelt to register all the information.

"You did WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11 Honeymoon confidence

**CHAPTER 11 – Honeymoon confidence **

"You did what?!" Van Pelt repeated once more, almost not believing what she had just heard.

Jane looked at her not knowing what to answer. Van Pelt's eyes let him believe that he was going to be in great physical pain in the next seconds. He drew the conclusion that his response needed to avoid this specific violent outburst.

"Well I do not think it matters now though with the shooting and everything."

Van Pelt gave him another infuriated look. He was mentally preparing himself to jump back for the slapping that was going to ensue.

"Saying 'I love you' after you kissed someone and you are about to die DOES matter Jane! Actually just saying the 'L' word matters!"

"But you seemed completely okay when I said it to you."

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. Men were so oblivious to women's emotions sometimes.

"I was not shocked because you did not mean it as 'I am in love with you', because you have never kissed me before, because you have never slept with me before, and because you and I are NOT you and Lisbon!"

Jane bit his bottom lip. He now deeply regretted bringing up the subject with Van Pelt. He was however glad that no physical violence had occurred.

"Did you talk about it?" the redhead enquired.

"Well, not really. Lisbon did ask me about what I meant about 'the thing I said before I was going to be shot' but I kind avoided the subject and pretended I did not know what she was talking about…"

That is when the wrath of the agent remained no longer contained. She brought her arm up and punched his arm. Jane cried out in pain, grabbing his injured limb.

"What was that for?!" He asked, still vividly aware of the throbbing pain in his arm.

"That was for being a complete ass to Lisbon!"

"Okay, I must admit I did not handle it very well."

"Not very well?! You basically admitted that you loved her, then she gets shot to protect you and when she wakes up, you tell her you do not even remember it, like it did not mean a thing to you!"

Jane admitted that Van Pelt had a real talent to render things extremely dramatic. However, he could not help but feel a soupcon of guilt.

"Okay yes. My behavior towards Lisbon has been somewhat indecent…"

"Indecent?! Indecent?! Now that is a real understatement!"

Jane lifted his hand to protect his face in case of another sudden outburst from the redhead.

"I never knew you could be so…. feisty."

"Oh trust me, you might be surprised."

"Hum... Okay. Well. It has been a truly pleasant conversation but if you do not mind my injured body and I are going to make a quick exist."

As Jane was about to move away, Van Pelt grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast you! You have to fix this now."

"Fix this? What do you mean?" Jane asked confused.

"You have to go back into her room, tell her you do remember everything, that you are sorry to have lied to her and that you do love her."

At the agent's words, Jane's facial expression became suddenly very solemn. His eyes turned serious. Van Pelt immediately recognized that look. It was the look he held when he talked about his murdered family and Red John.

"You do not understand Grace. Every time I care for someone, something awful happens to them."

Van Pelt squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Jane, the horrible thing that happened to your family will not necessarily happen to Lisbon. You have to have faith. Closing yourself emotionally will not get you anywhere. It will just forbid you to fully enjoy life."

"You do not understand. I do not have a choice. I cannot afford to have any weaknesses and caring is an inevitable weakness. Lisbon is already in the hospital because of me. She got shot because of me."

"That was not your fault, like the murder of your wife and daughter was not your fault! You have to stop blaming yourself constantly. Lisbon is in the hospital because she was doing her job as an agent."

"Even so, Red John is still out there. Lisbon would become a liability and I cannot ask her to do that. It is too dangerous for her to be in anyway involved with me."

Van Pelt took a step forward, gazing straight into Jane's eyes.

"Jane I get that you have to deal with the demons of your past but do not let them ruin your life. Maybe opening yourself off is the way to deal with your past. To start something new."

"I appreciate your concern Van Pelt but for now I do not…"

"It is okay. But the time might come sooner than you realize." Van Pelt cut him, flashing him a warm smile.

They exchanged a small hug and both went back home. That night, Jane could not help but think about his conversation with Van Pelt. Suffering from his usual insomnia, he pondered over it all night. The next morning he was back in the hospital to see Lisbon. When he entered the room she was still sleeping. He approached her and gently pulled back a strand of hair behind her ear. She seemed so peaceful.

"Wake up sleepy head." He said gently.

The brunette started to stir at his words. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked a little stunned. Jane was usually not the first thing she saw in the morning. Jane noticed her surprise.

"Hello sweetheart. Last night was great." He uttered wittingly.

Lisbon's widened at his words. "What?! You mean… Again… we… hum…. What?!" she stuttered feeling suddenly very awake.

She then became around of her surroundings. That did it to trigger back the memory of the day before. She turned to Jane, shooting him an angry glare, only finding the man grinning at her amused.

"YOU! You are such an ass!"

"But deep inside you are actually very fond of me."

"Well it must be really deep inside my body because right now, I only feel anger with a craving for violence."

"Everything is so violent with you agents. Don't you advocate world peace?"

"Well, before knowing you I was all for world peace." Lisbon retorted sarcastically.

"Clever. I must say my wit and good charms are rubbing off on you."

"Oh and do not forget your incredible modesty."

"And she does it again. Lisbon, I am truly impressed. I do not know what the doctors are giving you, but it sure is giving you a very feisty personality trait."

Before Lisbon could answer, a nurse entered the room with Lisbon's breakfast platter. When she saw Jane standing next to the brunette's bed, she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh Patrick, I see you are still here."

"I would never miss a visit to the hospital to see my favorite nurse Mandy." He replied, shooting her his signature smile. The nurse giggled once more, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Oh Patrick you flatter me." Lisbon watched the exchange and scoffed in disgust. An idea suddenly dawned on her. Oh yes, it was time for Jane to have a little taste of his own medicine.

"Oh honey I am so glad you come here for the nurses but not at all for the purpose of visiting your injured wife." She said pretending to be angry.

Jane was surprised at her words. "I…" he said at a loss for words staring at Lisbon wide eyed.

The nurse named Mandy turned even redder at Lisbon's comment. "Oh I am sorry I did not realize you two were…. I am so sorry." She mumbled.

"Oh Mandy you do not have to apologize. My husband's charm is his virtue but also his vice. His dashing smile should have giving me a hint when I first met him." Lisbon continued. She turned over to Jane who was watching her, his mouth slightly ajar. She did not know if it was the medicine making her bold or the near death experience she just had, but she loved being the one messing with Jane for once.

The nurse kept her eyes to the floor mumbling another apology and quickly left the room. The brunette flashed a triumphant smile to the blond next to her.

"See! It is not funny when someone does it to you, is it?"

Jane could help but smile at her smug look.

"I must say I am truly impressed agent Lisbon. You certainly caught me by surprise."

"Well it is about time you have a taste of your own medicine."

"Oh yes that too."

"Too?" Lisbon asked confused.

"Well your previous action first and foremost just shows how much you want me."

Lisbon almost gagged on the piece of bread she had in her mouth.

"Excuse me?!"

"Hey I am not blaming you Lisbon. I mean who could resist my killer charm and good looks?"

The agent rolled her eyes.

"I think you would have a better shot with Mandy."

"Maybe I would have if you had not lied to her about us being married."

"Thinking about it, maybe I should not have."

"Yes, if you weren't so jealous maybe you could…"

"I am NOT jealous!" Lisbon cut him angrily.

"I feel we have been through that already. Just admit it my dear Lisbon."

"I knew you had an oversized ego but I never realized how gigantic it was."

"My ego and I have a very good relationship thank you."

"Oh thank god for that. I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Do not be jealous. And eat your breakfast you need your strength."

"This hospital food is disgusting. I do not want to eat it!"

"Well then how about you eat something else?"

"What do you want me to eat?! I am in a hospital bed."

"What would you like?!"

"I WANT PANCAKES!"

"THEN I WILL GET YOU PANCAKES!"

"OKAY! FINE!"

"FINE!" he responded.

That is when they both realized they had been shouting during the entire conversatio. All the hospital staff as well as the two agents guarding the door were staring at them dubiously though the glass door. Everything had turned silent. Lisbon blushed furiously, whereas Jane just gave them an awkward smile.

"She just gets a bit cranky when she is hungry." He told them while Lisbon hid her face behind a pillow.

After a few minutes, Lisbon removed the pillow from her face.

"Oh my god Jane! I am so embarrassed."

"Oh do not be, I am sure they were very entertained. So, pancakes?" he shot his signature smile at her.

"Oh how I wish I could get out of this hospital bed."

"You are aware you got shot two days ago right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh really? And here I thought I was here because of I just gave birth."

"Oh believe me you would be much crankier if it was the case."

She simply rolled her eyes at him while crossing her arms pouting.

"Still… I hate staying here."

Jane looked at the petite brunette in her bed. He must admit she looked adorable in her bed pouting. An idea dawned on him. He grabbed Lisbon perfusion and yanked it out of her arm in one swift motion.

"Jane?! What are you doing?!"

He removed his jacket and handed it to her. "Put this on."

"Jane I can't go out! First of all, remember that there are two agents at the door who won't let me out of this room. Second of all, I am pretty sure this is not doctor recommended." She hissed.

Jane held out his hand. "Wait here a second." He instructed as he walked towards the door.

"For a moment there, I thought I was going to triple jump after you." She retorted sarcastically.

Jane only shot her a witty grin and disappeared through the glass door. Lisbon could not hear them but she saw that Jane was talking to both agents. Suddenly, she saw both of them quickly run off. Jane, however, came back in.

"Path is clear. Come on. Let's go."

"What in the world did you tell them?" Lisbon asked as she slowly slipped out of her bed. She could feel a sting in her stomach where the stitches were but was impressed that she was able to stand.

"Oh nothing. It may or may not have been about an anonymous tip asking them to check the peds wing for suspicious activity."

"Seriously? The peds wing?" Lisbon raised one eyebrow as she leaned on Jane to walk to the door.

"Kids running around can be very dangerous Lisbon."

"Terrifying." Lisbon replied.

"Oh wait until you have kids."

They went through the door, Lisbon leaping more than truly walking.

"Jane I don't think I can't walk any longer. It really hurts."

She suddenly felt Jane's hand on her back and before she knew it, she was lying in his arms.

"What are you doing?! Put me down Jane." She hissed, her cheeks becoming crimson.

People who saw them chuckled as Lisbon's face turned even redder. Jane only shot them a witty smile.

"We are on our honeymoon." He explained to a nurse watching them who erupted into laughter when she saw Lisbon's embarrassment.

The small brunette was at a loss for words and did the only thing she could do. She slapped his shoulder.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Jane asked.

"You know very well why." She muttered.

They finally reached the cafeteria and Jane gently put Lisbon down so she could sit on a chair.

"Do not move." He winked at her. Lisbon only scoffed at his playfulness, feeling a little out of place with Jane's jacket above her hospital gown.

Jane came by a few minutes later holding two plates. A delicious smell of pancakes hit Lisbon.

"Et voilà! Bon appétit!"

Lisbon smiled as she saw the succulent meal in front of her. She grabbed a fork and took a bite.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Jane said as she had a mouthful of pancakes.

"This is so good. You have no idea how bad the food they give me is."

"Well I could tell by all the pouting."

"I don't pout." She replied.

"Keep telling yourself that."

She rolled her eyes but could not help to smile at the blond sitting across from her.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Jane was a bit startled. "Hum… Yeah… Anytime."

Lisbon smiled at him once more and took another plentiful bite. Jane watched her but could not help but think of the conversation he had had with Van Pelt. Should he tell Lisbon how he feel? And if he did, then what? He inhaled a deep breath as he mentally reached a decision.

"Listen Teresa, I have something to tell you. I lied. I do remember."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow confused. "Remember what?"

"What I said on the roof before I thought I was going to get shot."

Lisbon almost spit out the pancake bite she had in her mouth. She held her breath. That was it. That was the moment where he was going to be honest with her. No more playfulness. No more games.

"And I wanted to tell you that I really did me…"Jane was cut off by a sound. It was a very familiar sound. Much too familiar. A gun shot. People yelling. He turned around.

"Boccelli."He whispered.


End file.
